Thy Love Will Come
by Usakko
Summary: Grimmichi fic, Ichigo is captured and after hurting said captive Grimmjow is charged with Ichigo's care and imprisonment. What will happen when Grimmjow starts to see the undeniably cute and sexy side of Ichigo? What will happen when he feels his feelings start to change? Bleach is not mine. Yaoi, non-con, abuse, Please Read and Review! Love Usakko
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Grimmichi fic, yaoi, some rape and abuse, Ichigo is captured and after hurting the captive Grimmjow is charged with Ichigo's care. What will happen when Grimmjow starts to see the undeniably cute and sexy side of Ichigo? What will happen when he feels his feelings start to change? My first fic, so please be kind **

**A/N – Placed in Hueco Mundo, warnings: rape and abuse, um...character death. Bad language, Yaoi Grimmichi OOC-ness, I'm putting my own little spin on the characters, hope you enjoy it. This chap is a little dark but it gets better so calm down! Enjoy!**

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed.

He could hear her struggling against several restrains that were keeping her from moving forward and attacking. He too struggled to get free as several Espada pinned him down; his Zanpakuto lay off to the side almost smashed to smithereens after the fierce battle.

''GET OFF ME!'' he screamed as Nnoitra and Szayel chuckled as they watched him flail around hopelessly.  
He had been fighting with Grimmjow when, after landing a blow across the man's chest that should have won him the fight, he was taken down by a large, and very painful, force to his back. This turned out to be Nnoitra and Szayel's combined effort in taking him down with a blunt shove in the back with the hilts of their Zanpakuto. Needless to say, Ichigo was pissed off. Unfortunately being pinned down and injured, blood was rapidly escaping from the wounds all over his body, some worse than others.  
The one in his right shoulder hurt the most, his flailing about wasn't helping matters either. It was rubbing sand into all of his wounds and it stung like a mother. Ichigo was getting weak but he refused to stop struggling. He knew becoming a prisoner would only result in his ultimate end. He could still hear Rukia screaming at him to keep fighting. Exhaustion swept over him and all he wanted was for the abuse on his ears to stop.

His vision was blotting out, little black dots danced their way across his vision, meeting up with more little dots. Ichigo was reminded of a party and giggled a little bit at the thought of the little dots having a rave while he was practically dying. He had stopped struggling by this point and his head fell to the side. He saw Grimmjow lying on the sand with a unknown Arrancar and Ulquiorra standing over him.  
Ichigo was suddenly very annoyed at the little dots because he couldn't make out if the Sexta Espada was dead or not. He growled and shook his head a bit, which proved to be a bad idea as it only made him extremely dizzy, the dot party increase in speed. Now his vision was being overrun by the darkness and he was having difficulty keeping his eyes open. Vaguely he was aware of himself being lifted up and moved. He was losing the fight with the darkness that was covering his eyes and all he wanted to do was sleep. Ichigo groaned slightly in pain and fatigue, not sure what was going on around him.

"Just sleep Soul Reaper, if you're lucky you may see the sky one last time before you die" someone near him snarled. _Die? He was going to die? Oh that's right, mortal wounds, bleeding, Espada capturing him. How could he forget?_

The voice must have belonged to Nnoitra, it held a venom and malice that was unique to him. He couldn't care about that at the moment, he was slipping in and out of consciousness and could barely make anything out.

"We better get him inside, I need to fix up these's wounds if we want him to live long enough to see Aizen" Szayel said.

"Ah well, at least if he gets better I'll be able to fight him again, and this time defeat him for good" Grimmjow was carried over on a stretcher to the vehicle device that Szayel created for collecting the wounded. Placed right next to the unconscious Ichigo, Grimmjow looked at his serene face and snorted, "shit, he looks so fucking useless like that, what a pathetically weak human'' he growled out to nobody in particular. Nnoitra laughed and gave Ichigo a bit of kick, "Stop that Nnoi" Szayel reprimanded giving Nnoitra's leg a bit of slap as he made sure Ichigo was placed correctly on the vehicle.

"Sorry baby" Nnoitra leered and wrapped his arms around the slightly bent over frame of Szayel. His crotch gently bumping the pink haired Espada's ass and sending him a brilliant shade of scarlet, needless to say Szayel's posture went ramrod straight as he moved away from the lanky Espada. Nnoitra chuckled and looked around, noticing the still tied up and screaming girl, he walked over to her, assessing the near hysterical woman.

"Wow, you sure have a good set of lungs on ya'' he jeered, she continued her profanities at him, "GIVE HIM BACK YOU SICK FAGGOT!" Nnoitra frowned, she wasn't amusing anymore.

"Fuck and here I was thinking of setting your sorry fucking ass free, so you could run home and tell everyone what happened " Nnoitra said as he raised his Zanpakuto. Bringing it down in one swift movement the screams stopped. There was a slight thud as her head hit the sandy ground, "fucking bitch" he hissed and walked back over to the group.

Ulquiorra sized him up, "yes she was getting on my nerves also" he stated brushing imaginary dirt of his shoulder.

"Whatever, just one less fucking Soul Reaper for me to deal with" he said with a sneer.  
"Good going Nnoitra, I never enjoyed fighting that one anyway, she's such a bore I could probably kill her in my sleep!" Grimmjow laughed manically. He was feeling in much better spirits, his injuries where wrapped up and healing fast. He was also promised another battle to beat the Kurosaki boy and that blasted screaming banshee was dead! Things where looking up! All he needed now was a good fuck, nothing topped off a good day like blowing off some steam into a small quivering body, and he had a few ideas as to where to get it.

XXX

Back inside that massive building that was home to the Espada, Szayel had finished patching up the Kurosaki boy and cleaning Grimmjow's injuries. He had ordered bed rest to the bluenett and had promptly chained him to the bed in the infirmary, right next to Kurosaki.

"Friggin' pink bastard" He grumbled and pulled at the chain on the bed, Szayel had said it was necessary because he was as, quote 'insolent as a child no older than 2' and claimed Grimmjow wouldn't listen to his orders. After a slight struggle, Grimmjow huffed back down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.  
A minute or two passed and he sighed. The clock could be heard ticking in the corner, and he briefly wondered why they had a clock at all. Another few minutes passed, he sighed again. Fuck he was so bored. He was already mostly better anyway, this bed rest idea was stupid. A spluttering cough sounded from the bed next to him and his head wiped around to stare at its occupant.

Ichigo was waking up, his eyes blurry and out of focus, mumbling something along the lines of chicken soup and not wanting to get it stuck up his nose. God knows what that means _must be something they do in the human realm _Grimmjow thought_. Thankfully _Kurosaki had been chained to his bed also (many more chains than was probably necessary), so at least Grimmjow wasn't at risk of this chicken soup being shoved up HIS nose anytime soon.

Grimmjow stayed still and quite not wanting to bring forth the rage that would undoubtedly plague the carrot top as soon as he discovered his situation. Grimmjow observed Ichigo with genuinely curious eyes, he'd never seen the boy other than when they fought, and he had always been curious about humans. Ichigo looked at the ceiling and then to his left, then over at the door near the foot of his bed and finally noticing the chains that bound him down.  
He gurgled and whimpered as he half heartedly pulled at the chains, did they hurt? Or was it simply an expression of hopelessness? _Probably the latter_ Grimmjow thought. Ichigo looked again at the door and to his chains, clearly he was still a bit slow after losing so much blood (and just waking up), and hadn't thought to look at the right side of the room where Grimmjow lay on his bed, watching him with wide sky blue eyes.

Ichigo started to pull harder at his chains and moaned out in frustration when not much happened, he then relaxed and sighed harshly. The boy had a brilliant blush across his face and was breaking out in a slight sweat. That wasn't normal was it? Humans don't usually act like that, maybe he'd gotten sick from something in the air.  
What if he died from it! Then the Espada wouldn't be able to take him to Aizen! He had to call someone! But how! He was chained to the fucking bed! Fucking Szayel! Ichigo moan again, this time loudly and with gusto, startling Grimmjow out of his thought process, he looked over and saw the boy was...moving slightly. His hips where slowly moving in an almost circular motion on the bed, almost like he was...rubbing himself against the chains.

What the fuck was happening? Kurosaki did know that chains don't loosen like that right? Grimmjow felt around for any spiritual pressure leaking out too see if the boy was trying to escape somehow but was met with nothing. Grimmjow had never heard of humans moving around on the bed when they were sick, weren't they just supposed to...lie there and...act dead-ish..? Grimmjow didn't want to make a noise and startle the boy in fear of what he may do; he had heard once from Stark that when a human gets sick it could make you sick to.  
He didn't know exactly how it worked but the way Stark had said it wasn't a pleasant thing to encounter, and being chained to the bed only made him a sitting duck. Ichigo's movement had gotten stronger and his moans louder and more heated, his entire body was shaking and he seem to be getting no relief in the fever that was coursing his body. And that's when Grimmjow saw it; Kurosaki had a large bulge in the sheet covering his nether regions. Relief washed through his body as he realised he wasn't in any immediate danger, humans got horny too it seemed. This being his first time witnessing such a display, it had confused him. The sexual displays of Espada where similar more to that of animals than of humans, so it was no surprise Grimmjow hadn't had a clue as to what was happening.

Just at that second, Szayel walked through the door, Grimmjow wiped his head to Ichigo who appeared no less flustered but seemed to be feigning sleep to get out of the embarrassment. Szayel walked to Ichigo and looked at his face, with a concerned grunt he began to check the boys temperature and other vital signs.

Upon noticing the bulge in Ichigo's pants and the moan that slipped through his lips each time Szayel brush some uncovered skin, he chuckled. Grimmjow had been watching Szayel's action since he entered, "what's wrong with the little piss ant?" he asked with a smirk.

"It appears that the serum I administered to make him heal at a faster rate has some side effects, not to worry though it should ware off soon" Szayel smiled slightly as he walked around the bed and over to Grimmjow.

"I know how easily you get bored, so you should have rested enough for your wounds to be almost completely healed, but try not to get into any fights for a while, nothing too strenuous okay?" he reprimanded, with a nod Grimmjow slid into a sitting position and winced a bit at the movement. It didn't hurt but everything was stiff and the one gash on his chest was sending little zings down his arms.

"Lunch will be ready soon, and after that we will be taking the prisoner to Aizen" Szayel stated as he left the room. Grimmjow looked at the door as his muscles relaxed and he stretched lightly to rid himself of the stiffness that plagued him.

"H-howw long h-have you been there?" a breathy voiced asked, Grimmjow looked over at Ichigo with a smirk taking in the even redder face than before, _must have finally realised _Grimmjow thought.

"I've been here all along Kurosaki" he leered.

Grimmjow didn't know if it was possible but Ichigo seemed to turn ever redder and almost melted into the bed. He just looked away from Grimmjow and his body continued to shake, every now and then a small whimpering moan would accidentally slip out and Ichigo seemed to melt even more into the mattress he was chained to.

A wicked grin crossed Grimmjow's face as he had a small but extremely brilliant idea. He slid off his bed as quietly as he could and padded silently over to the carrot tops bed. Careful to remain undetected he bent himself closer to the boy so his lips where just above his ear. He let his breath ghost out slowly, Ichigo shuddered but didn't look around. He must have thought it was a breeze, Grimmjow chuckled silently. He leaned closer and took up the boy's ear lobe with his teeth, Ichigo reacted perfectly.

Gasping loudly and trying to face Grimmjow, Ichigo grunted as Grimmjow promptly put a hand on Ichigo's cheek and shoved his face back off to the side. Grimmjow hummed in approval, fuck how he loved to dominate, to push someone into submission wether they wanted it or not. His cock twitched into life slowly as Ichigo arched his back slightly and whimpered.

Grimmjow continued his little romp with the boy's ear, his mouth sucking and licking as Ichigo rolled his hips up trying to find some friction for his raging hard on. Grimmjow smirked and chuckled lightly placing his hand over Ichigo's hard cock, Ichigo moaned loudly.

"G-Griiimmjjooww" he whimpered, it went straight to Grimmjow's cock making him moan. What had started out a mere joke at the boys expense was hurdling somewhere that the Sexta was unsure of. Regardless it felt good and that's all the prompting he needed to continue. Pulling back and nibbling a little on the lobe before tearing his teeth harshly off with a small growl.

Ichigo whimpered and shook all over; it seemed that he liked that, desire driven and ready for more Grimmjow climbed onto the bed and straddled Ichigo with his hand on either side of the carrot tops head. Their hard cocks brushed against each other through their clothes and they both shuddered and moaned. Grimmjow nipping at the skin between Ichigo's neck and shoulder, making his breath hitch.

"S-stop.." Ichigo whispered, "please", Grimmjow froze for a few minutes, out of shock at the weak plea and then a leery smile spread itself across his face. His face was still buried in the crook of Ichigo's neck, so he was sure that Ichigo feel the leer across his neck.  
Ichigo was the one who froze, and his breath hitching in what must have been a knowing half sob.

"Do I fucking look like the kind of piss weak person who needs your permission to fuck you senseless?" he snapped viciously. Grabbing Ichigo's jaw and squeezing harshly Ichigo let out a whimper and his eyes shone with unshed tears. Whether it was out of pain or pleasure was undetermined but Grimmjow didn't care.

He was going to take what he wanted, he couldn't care less about the boy beneath him, he was just a place that he could shove his dick.

"I'm going to fuck your tight little ass Kurosaki and I'm going to make you wish I'd killed you when I had the chance" Grimmjow whispered dangerously into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo was sobbing freely now, _what a pathetic piece of shit _Grimmjow thought as he began to strip the boy of his clothes, and loosen the chains constricting the boy's body.

"P-please d-don't" Ichigo cried, despite his words his cock was still hard and dripping and he was still breathing heavily and moaning slightly.

"You won't be getting any sympathy from me, you piece of trash Soul Reaper" Grimmjow grunted as he too stripped himself of clothes. Lifting the boy's hips so they were lined up, he held tight as Ichigo struggled trying to shimmy his hips away from Grimmjow. Struggling desperately to try and get of the bed, away from the thick 8 inch cock that Grimmjow was trying to ruthlessly shove in his entrance.

They grappled for a while, but in the end Grimmjow had replaced the chains so that they held down the boys arms and held his legs tight on either side of his head. Ichigo was whining in pain from the tight chains around his legs and the pleasure from his cock rubbing his stomach. Grimmjow growled viciously at the sight, ready to mount the boy and ride him into oblivion.

He bit around the boy's neck and shoulder area in a primal display of dominance and scratched long cuts into his thighs in harsh desire. Ichigo screamed loudly enough to make Grimmjow pull away slightly, still trying his best to struggle away from Grimmjow's nails and mouth. This only resulted in Grimmjow punching the boy in the jaw to try and placate him from struggling. Ichigo whimpered and screamed again as more bites and scratching where placed upon him but struggled less.

Grimmjow's eyes morphed into an angular animalistic glare as he bit hard enough to draw copious amounts of blood from Ichigo's shoulder. Causing Ichigo to scream loudly once again, Grimmjow shuddered at the taste of rusty blood tinged with something that tasted curiously like strawberry and ruthlessly plunged his throbbing cock into the tight heat that was Ichigo Kurosaki.

**A/N – AHH idk if ppl will like me now. Killing Rukia, raping Ichigo...don't worry! Thy love will come, but every good story needs its ups and downs. Review please, constructive criticism is welcome although if you just wanna be mean then I'd prefer you leave. Be KIND lovelies! **

**Love Usakko**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo screamed for what felt like the hundredth time, Grimmjow had been pounding his ass into the mattress for what felt like hours, but was probably more like 5 minutes. The sheer amount of pain searing through his ass, up his spin and down his legs was making him want to throw up. On the other hand his body was on fire from the divine pleasure he was receiving every time Grimmjow smashed into his prostate.

Ichigo was disgusted in himself, felling so good as his enemy raped and degraded him, he was such a foul creature. Grimmjow was grunting and moaning each time his cock slid back into Ichigo's now bloody and torn back entrance.

"Please god stop...just let it end, please" he whimpered and continued to moan out little pleas that went unheard. Ichigo just wanted it all to stop, the pain, the pleasure, all of it, he couldn't handle his pride being so utterly pummelled like it was now.

"Ugh-fuck yea, you like that don't you, ya dirty fucking slut" Grimmjow grunted out after Ichigo had let out a rather loud moan, more out of pain than anything else, but it's not like Grimmjow would stop to think about that.

Ichigo could feel the tight coil of release burning in his cock, ready to let loose as he felt himself begin to fall over the edge of unwanted ecstasy. Ichigo let out a strangled cry as Grimmjow plunged his cock in faster, feeling the carrot tops realise was close. Suddenly their eyes locked cyan and chocolate staring into each other.

Grimmjow kept thrusting for a few minutes, not really seeing anything other than the pain in Ichigo's expression. Until he was suddenly shocked into stillness as he came inside the orangette, starting to finally see what the soul reapers expression was. Utter hopelessness paired with pain, disgust and defeat.

Grimmjow realised that within the few dozen minuets that he had violated the carrot top he had torn him down faster than any battle they had engaged in previously. And he didn't like it. He felt a deep burning in the pit of his stomach, one that had nothing to do with sex.

Whatever it was, it was enough to make the bluenette tear his eyes and his now limp cock away of the boy and rip the chains out of place. Allowing Ichigo to lower his arms and legs and stretch out completely on the bed, legs slightly bent as it was too painful to put pressure on his thighs and ass. Ichigo's legs trembled, his breath still shaky with fear and arousal, he whimpered a little in what sounded like relief but also a little like disappointment.

Grimmjow tucked himself back into his pants, not bothering to fix the Kurosaki boy up, the only thing on his mind now was getting out of the room that still held the boys small moans. The sudden confrontation of the boys gaze had made him realise his actions. He had just harmed the prisoner that was supposed to be healing, it wasn't much but it was at least a small cover for his guilt at hurting the boy.

He looked over at Ichigo again; he had blood covering his thighs from the gashes Grimmjow had inflicted. The blood was running down his legs, covering his calf's and feet almost to the extent of them being completely red, blood dripping on the bed and funnelling down his thighs into his already bloody rear area. Ichigo's neck, shoulders and collar bone area had feared no better than his legs, the skin was inflamed, bruised and raised as if it had been torn at many times, and had many scratches from Grimmjow's sharp teeth.

There were a few trickles of blood that flowed from some of these scratches, but all of this wasn't what made Grimmjow cringe. Ichigo's entire right side and neck area was completely covered in sticky half dried blood. This only worked as a frame for the magnifically large purple and black bruise that was flourishing over the entire expanse of Ichigo's shoulder and halfway up his neck. Grimmjow wondered how on earth the human hadn't passed out after all the torment inflicted upon his body.

Right in the centre of said bruise was a deep wound that seemed to be in the shape of Grimmjow's large maw. Rather than bleeding the injury seemed to be clotted with what looked like thick black blood, which must have meant it was very deep indeed.

The shoulder itself looked slightly odd, as if it was caved in on itself, Grimmjow concluded that he must have snapped the boys collar bone when he bit down harshly. Feeling sick, he took a few steps back towards the door, causing Ichigo's eyes to be drawn to him. He had previously been staring blankly at the ceiling with a dead look on his face.

A spluttered gasp left Ichigo as he tried to say something and after a slight coughing fit that looked extremely painful as it shook through his abused body, he tried again. "K-kill me" it was so quietly said that if Grimmjow hadn't had enhanced hearing he would have missed it.

Fear bubbled up inside of him, which was shocking in itself because this wasn't something he should be afraid of. Grimmjow didn't like this, he was confused at the emotions that rocked through his body from the broken statement. Rushing forward to handcuff one hand to the bed Ichigo flinched and curled away from him.

Angry at his feelings he leaned down to the orangette's ear once again, Ichigo struggled to get as far away as possible whimpering slightly.

"Tell anyone that I did this and I'll make sure next time will be ten times worse" Grimmjow snarled quietly, Ichigo shuddered and started to sob. With that Grimmjow was satisfied that he wouldn't talk and promptly left to head off to lunch, trying not to give the berry a second thought.

XXX

After lunch Ulquiorra instructed Grimmjow and Szayel to bring the prisoner before Aizen and the rest of the Espada in the meeting room. Grimmjow broke out into a light sweat as he walked with Szayel to the infirmary. Hopefully Szayel wouldn't connect the dots and pair him as the reason for Kurosaki's injuries.

Wishful thinking that was. Walking through the infirmary door Szayel sharply hissed "what the fuck happened?" Who Szayel was asking wasn't clear but neither Grimmjow nor Ichigo bothered to answer. Grimmjow looked at the boy with a hard stare and Ichigo began to tremble, Szayel looked from the boy to Grimmjow and back again.

"You did this, didn't you Grimmjow" Szayel stated rather than asked.

"What? No! As if I would get that filthy soul reaper blood all over me" Grimmjow sneered.

"Lair, I know it was you" Szayel said calmly looking at Grimmjow, Ichigo still trembling on the bed and trying to stay as far away as possible from both men.

Grimmjow dead-panned, looking at the pink haired Espada with a slightly determined glare, he did not want to admit the truth. Fuck. He was at a dead end, he knew that the stubborn nature of both himself and Szayel would result in the pinkette just continuing to stare him down. They looked at each other for a while, Grimmjow suddenly turning sheepish and confirming Szayel's words.

"Just fetch Neliel to help me clean him up and go straight to the meeting room, I'll meet you there" Szayel ordered, Grimmjow could hear his underlying message of '_before I fucking clock you upside the head'. _

Needless to say Grimmjow did what he was told and quickly went to find Nel, sent her to Szayel and made his way to the meeting room. He was going to get punished, he could just feel it in the pit of his stomach, and he only hoped that his arm wasn't cut off again.

XXX

All of the Espada were stationed in their respective seats as Aizen sat at the head of the table. They had just gone through the report on how the apprehension of one Ichigo Kurosaki had been accomplished. Ulquiorra had given all the boring details which had nearly put Grimmjow to sleep, and now all they were waiting on was the boy himself.

He felt like the naughty child who was waiting for his inevitable doom after being caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Just then the large door loudly boomed open, Kurosaki was in a wheel chair, clad only in a pair of white boxers and seem to be more or less patched up, but the large bruise on his right shoulder was still clearly visible.

Grimmjow looked away as everyone gawked; murmurs rose up from the Espada as everyone looked from Ichigo to Aizen and back again, as if asking the man what was going on.

"Those are not the injuries he had when he came in Szayel" Aizen said looking inquiringly at the pinkette.

"Yes, you're right about that Sir." Szayel said, sending a glare in Grimmjow's direction.

"Explain" Aizen spoke softly, causing all Espada to fall quiet and wait for the explanation to be given, Grimmjow just felt like he was going to die.

"The boys injuries where sustained after _Grimmjow _decided it would be a good idea to take advantage of the side effects caused by the healing supplement administered when he arrived" there was quiet as everyone's head swivelled to Grimmjow and waited for the explanation to continue.

"The side affect appeared to make the human aroused and, for whatever reason, Grimmjow thought it appropriate to engage in extremely harmful and forceful intercourse with the boy" Szayel finished. The Espada made slight noises of disgust at the notion of fucking a human, some leered and others just sat in indifference.

Grimmjow just growled and thumped his head on the cold stone table in front of him. Great, just fucking great he thought. Ichigo who had been asleep (or unconscious) when he was wheeled in moaned a sleepy little sigh and opened his eyes.

Only to be met with the curious stares of the 10 Espada and 1 indifferent Aizen. Ichigo seemed a little confused, as if he wasn't sure why all these people with funny hair colours where looking at him. But as soon as his eyes landed on a scowling bluenette, it was quite evident that he remembered.

The sudden realisation on his face would have been laughable if it weren't paired with a blood curdling scream. Ichigo's eyes were thrust open wide in fear and recognition, but then quickly they where scrunched shut with vigour.

He slammed the balms of his hands into his eyes, as if trying to rub out memories of his rape. He was whimpering from fear and apparently pain as he ripped his hands from his face to cradle his shoulder as he leaned forward in a hunch. All eyes swivelled to Grimmjow, most in a "what the fuck did you do" look and others (namely Nnoitra) in leery approval.

Then there was Ulquiorra who just didn't give a fuck about anything. Grimmjow didn't care for the Espada's reaction though, his eyes slowly rising to Aizen's in carefully concealed fear. Aizen was staring him down with a look of disapproval that had a burning to it that set Grimmjow on edge.

"As punishment, Grimmjow, you are to care for the boy until all preparations have been made for his procedure" Aizen voiced out in complete and utter authority. Grimmjow paled _the fuck he would!_ There was no way he was going to be stuck with the boy! The thought at being stuck alone in a room with the boy cowering and sobbing (much like he was now) made Grimmjow's blood run ice cold.

He dared not speak out against Aizen though for fear he might lose an arm...again. This was going to be hard, he whined slightly in a "why me" tone and glanced at Ichigo, who coward away and continued sobbing.

"How am I supposed to hold a prisoner who won't let me get near him?" he asked out loud.

"You should have thought that through before you went against my orders Grimmjow!" Aizen snapped bitterly, shutting Grimmjow up quickly.

With that the meeting ended and Szayel handed Grimmjow a list that would help him care for the orangette, then turning promptly and leaving the room after meeting up with Nnoitra at the door. Left alone with the sobbing (and now trembling) carrot top Grimmjow groaned quietly and started at the ceiling.

Fuck, so this was what hell felt like. He wouldn't admit it out loud but Grimmjow felt horrible for what he had done to the boy. Being faced with the 24/7 company of his victim only promising to serve as a constant reminder to those feelings made him shudder. Sighing he began to slowly make his way over to the boy, as to not startle him.

He made his way over in the boy's direct line of vision, not wanting to 'sneak' up on him. Ichigo was still hunched over holding his shoulder, sobbing and trembling, ugh he didn't want to do this. Annoyance rose within him and all of a sudden he just wanted to fling himself, or Ichigo, off the nearest tower in Las Noches.

Forgetting any kind of discretion Grimmjow walked quickly over and grabbed the wheelchairs handles, making Ichigo freeze and whimper. But Grimmjow just wanted to get back to his allotted apartment section of Las Noches before he hurt anyone or broke any walls so, ignoring Ichigo's whimpering he swivelled the chair and set off at a fast pace.

This was just fucking great. All he needed was a whining, pathetic, cry baby as a reminder of how terrible he was staring him in the face every day. Just. Fucking. Great.

**A/N** **Hello! I know this chapter is shorter than the first but we can't all expect great things to come in equal doses. It took a while to get this one out, I'd actually half finished it after posting the first chap but then I had to go clean my apartment because my lease ended ;/ and now my legs hurt. Lol not that any of that's important.  
Please review, I know sometimes all you wanna do is read and consume all the lovely yaoi (I know the feeling ha!) but it really helps me(and authors in general) to find the motivation to continue writing and makes us feel that people actually want to read our stuff and it's not just some shit that no one reads! so please review ****  
Love Usakko. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Get ready for the plot twist kiddies!**

Ichigo was shivering as Grimmjow pushed him into his allotted apartment section of Las Noches. The room didn't hold much, just a small kitchen area that was connected to a living room/bedroom and bathroom through a door on the right.

Granted the kitchen didn't really hold much more than sake, various other alcohols and maybe a few snacks, seeing as Grimmjow didn't have to eat but liked to anyway. Grimmjow wheeled Ichigo into the middle of the room facing away from the bed and proceeded to flop down onto it with a hefty grunt.

_Why me?! _He thought for the hundredth time, he rolled slightly to look at Ichigo and found that he was still shivering in his chair. Grimmjow was about to roll his face back into the pillow before he saw Ichigo hunch, almost as if in pain.

_Fuck, _Grimmjow rushed over thinking Ichigo was in danger (_internal bleeding?!) _and not wanting to get in trouble for the prisoner dying untimely on his watch, which would only be icing on the cake. Grimmjow crouched in front of Ichigo, who had his face hidden beneath his bangs, he was completely still and his breathing seemed to be normal for the first time since he woke up in the meeting room.

"K-Kurosaki?" Grimmjow asked lightly, he was a bit apprehensive, he didn't want the boy realising how close he was and lashing out at him unexpectedly. Ichigo's head came up suddenly, startling Grimmjow off his haunches and causing him to land on his butt.

_Graceful Grimm, nice_, Grimmjow glanced and Ichigo and saw that he seemed fine, in fact, was looking around curiously. _What the fuck?_

XXX

Ichigo raised his head to a room with white walls, bookshelves with manga on them, a large bed with a big blue comforter on it, and a small kitchen with blue cupboards. There was also a nice blue shagpile rug that stretched almost the entire expanse of the room.

His eyes ran curiously around the small space, picking up all the little details like old boxers crumpled into the rug and a bin overflowing with tissues, he giggled at that. It was a bit messy but he liked it, "Ichigo?" a husky voice sounded in front of him.

Ichigo jumped and wiped his head around to the face the person who had said his name. He found himself staring into the most amazing eyes he had ever seen, as blue as the sky in the middle of summer, and sparkled as brightly as diamonds in a spotlight.

Ichigo let out a soft whine that held the tone of interest and question. This man was beautiful, Ichigo let his eyes travel the man's cheekbones down to his jaw line, trace his lip line and finally to his hair. Ichigo's eye bugged out the sight of the man's hair, it was as blue as his eyes and as shiny too, though it looked as soft as clouds.

"Ichigo?" the man said again, Ichigo's eyes went to his again and he let out a smile, "yes?" he let out softly, wondering what this gorgeous creature could want.

"Are you okay?" the man said softly, _oh how lovely, _"yes, I am now" Ichigo beamed out with a slightly leery tone. The man looked extremely perplexed at the remark and his eyes slowly slid down Ichigo's body.

He would have been flattered if the look hadn't been in horrific disbelief. Ichigo's eyes fell as he followed the man's line of vision, what he saw scared and horrified him. His body! It was basically in shreds!

"W-what happened to me?" Ichigo let out in a scared tone, his eyes searching the bluenette's in hurried panic. Than man let out a gurgle of shock, _what's going on here! Why am I so hurt! Where am I!? Who is this man?!_

Ichigo was quickly becoming hysterical, his breathing turned fast as he started to hyperventilate, eyes darting around the room as the walls seemed to press down on him.

XXX

Grimmjow had no idea what was going on, Ichigo didn't seem to know where he was, what had happened to him or who he was in the room with. As soon as Ichigo had seen his body though, well...the fact that he didn't remember anything wasn't the problem anymore.

The boy was looking around the room in panic and was doing a weird breathing thing that kind of freaked Grimmjow out. He grabbed the carrot tops upper arms and shook him a little, hoping to make the boy stop looking around the room like some LSD riddled dog.

It worked (thankfully), chocolate met azure, Grimmjow could still see a lot of panic in those eyes and Ichigo was still doing the creepy breathing thing.

"Ichigo, stop breathing like that, its freaking me out" Grimmjow said (almost completely) calmly, with only a hint of an edge. Ichigo nodded and began to breathe through his nose, still slightly creepy but it seemed to be making his breathing more normal. After a few more minutes of Ichigo getting his breathing under control he had finally calmed down enough to ask quietly

"w-who are you?" he looked at Grimmjow with innocent eyes that reflected nothing but trust, albeit still a bit scared.

"Uhh-um, I'm Grimmjow- Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, don't you remember that?" he said angrily, his confusion transferring into anger because he still didn't understand what the fuck was going on. Ichigo giggled (actually giggled) and stroked his hand through his hair, "silly, I would have remembered someone as good looking as you" and he giggled again.

_What the fuck? Did he just say I was good looking? And why is he touching me!? _

"Uh...what?" Grimmjow said as he shook Ichigo's hand off his head, he was seriously freaked out now, what exactly was going on. Ichigo didn't remember him? The guy who had just raped him? This boy, the same one who had barely even glanced at him and had screamed bloody murder, didn't remember him?

Something was very wrong, Grimmjow might not know much about humans but he wasn't an idiot, and what was going on right now was defiantly not normal. Ichigo had just ignored his question in favour of running his hand through Grimmjow's hair with a small expectant smile on his face. Grimmjow gave a grunted sigh and stood, walking towards the door determined to find Szayel.

"W-wait, where are you going Grimmjow?" Ichigo cried, looking at Grimmjow with a panic reminiscent of a child being left in a dark room alone. Grimmjow just stood near the door looking at Ichigo with confused wonder. He needed to fix this fast; it was really weird and set him on edge, he felt like Ichigo was just putting this on to trick him, although he had a sinking feeling that it wasn't the case.

"Uh, I'm just going to go get someone...I'll um..be back in a minute okay?" Grimmjow said quietly, with a small giggle and soft 'alright' from Ichigo Grimmjow was out the door and flying down the hall in search of Szayel.

XXX

A few hours later after Szayel had finished examining Ichigo, who had just sat there smiling at the 'lovely men who gathered around him', Szayel walked into the kitchen with Grimmjow close behind.

"It seems Ichigo is suffering a form of post traumatic stress, his mind has sealed away all memories of you, the Espada, his rape and one can only assume his role as a substitute sole reaper" Szayel prattled out.

"twinkle twinkle little star!" Ichigo sang from the other room "Grimmjowww! I'm hungry!" he yelled in a sing song voice.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and groaned, "that still doesn't explain why he seems to think we are attractive (!), I mean I know we are but he's...he's acting...like he wants me, and he can't keep his hands to himself!" Grimmjow had started out angry but had lulled into a soft tone that seemed a bit scared, but still ended up snapping in the end.

"That's not really my problem now is it? You raped him, got charged with his care, and in turn caused this whole mess. So shut up and get the boy some food before he starves to death, which might I remind you, would only get you in more trouble. Just carry out your orders Grimmjow, and stop whining about them, if there is any more medical trouble just come and find me" and with that Szayel turned around and left, his nose snootily head in the air.

_Well fuck you too bitch, _Grimmjow thought as he gathered some cereal in a bowl and walked out to give it to Ichigo.

"Grimmjow! Cereal!" Ichigo shouted childishly and upon finding that his casted up shoulder couldn't move he then proceeded to ask Grimmjow to feed him. To which Grimmjow begrudgingly agreed, _sexta Espada reduced to spoon feeding a soul reaper like a baby,_ the shame was almost too much.

XXX

Ichigo yawed softy after finish his cereal, "Can we go to bed now Grimm?" Ichigo tiredly said looking at Grimmjow through half mast eyes heavy with sleep.

"Hmpf, whatever" Grimmjow wheeled Ichigo over to the bed, lay him down on his uninjured side and covered him in the blue comforter.

XXX

Ichigo snuggled into the comforter, _such a cosy bed, _he thought now all it needed was Grimmjow in it and it would be perfect. He giggled at the thought and looked into the bluenette's eyes that were looking at him in sceptical curiosity.

"Aren't ya gonna join me Grimm?" he said expectantly reaching out to grasp the front of Grimmjow's jacket, _that looks drop dead fucking sexy on him _Ichigo thought. Ichigo pondered, he had always been gay, always knew his persuasion even from a young age. But he had never show it so blatantly before, he thought that was a bit weird but let it go in favour of the blue man.

"Say what now Kurosaki?" Grimmjow's eyebrows shot up in question, _god even that expression looks good on him. _Ichigo just accepted that the man looked good all the time and it just made him sigh in bliss.

Without a word he pulled Grimmjow down onto the bed next to him, "sleep with me okay? I get lonely" he whispered into Grimmjow's chest and snuggled closer into the man's chiselled side. Ichigo had to keep from swooning at the feel of Grimmjow's body under his clothes, _god that six pack felt to DIE for, ugh I just wanna lick every inch of him _Ichigo giggled again at his train of thought, oh he was so naughty.

He snuggled in closer to Grimmjow and tossed a still sore, but tightly bandaged thigh over Grimmjow's, sighing in contentment. He felt Grimmjow's body tense but honestly couldn't care less, he was going to cuddle this fine specimen of a man and he was going to do it well (and hopefully all night).

"Uh...Ichigo, could you please get off me, I don't want to hurt you any- I mean I don't want to hurt you by moving " Grimmjow said with a hint of an awkward allure, Ichigo thought it was adorable.

"No I'm fine Grimmjow, I like where I am right now, and it's extremely comfy" Ichigo ground his hips softly onto the side of Grimmjow's leg to drive home the fact that he _wasn't _going to move. His body hurt all over but holding Grimmjow made everything slightly easier to manage. He still had no idea what had happened to him but just figured that the man before him had obviously come to his rescue and was intent on making him all better.

_Such a heroic act, nothing less than what I would have expected, _propping himself up with his good arm he leaned over Grimmjow and gave him a small kiss. _God his lips are so soft, I just want to plunge my tongue in and taste everything that is him._

"Mmm, goodnight Grimmjow" Ichigo spoke softly on the bluenette's lips, licking the bottom lip sightly before pulling away. Snuggling back down next to Grimmjow, Ichigo closed his eyes and quickly feel into oblivious, with sweet dreams of soft clouds, and sparkling eyes filled with heroic bravery.

XXX

_Oh my dear god, what just happened, _Grimmjow stared with wide eyes up at the ceiling _what the fuck_. His head turned slowly to look at Ichigo's sleeping form that was cuddled up closely to his side. Returning his gaze up to the ceiling he let out a silent breathe, _I think he just stole my first kiss..._

**A/N AHHHHHH! ICHIGOOOOO!  
Okay just to be clear, Ichigo's mind mentality isn't that of a child, he is just extremely innocent and naive (in most areas, sex not being one of them lol) , he trusts Grimmjow to the utmost ability, and finds him extremely attractive and heroic. YAY! It just spells out the lead up to fantastic gay sex. Wouldn't you agree? Lol  
I know there isn't much in this chapter but it's all the name of ground work! And I know Ichigo is extremely OOC but I just love him anyway.  
Anyway, there might be a bit of friskiness in the next chapter if I get some reviews that are as crazily sex driven as I am. Haha so please review and I'll try and get the next chapter out quick.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N  
Hey everyone, sorry this chapter took a little while to come out. My Nana got admitted to hospital and my entire family was going spazoid preparing for the worst. But she is okay so everything's fine. **

**On top of that I have been running around doing Christmas shopping and such so it's all been a bit hectic and I just haven't had the time to right about Grimmkitty and Ichikitten. **

**And yes I did edit all my chapters, Ms Nova Alexandria pointed out, eh it was a bit harsh but it's all in the name of making me a better writer! (but I'm a bit of a soft soul so I get discouraged easily) So I'm glad that is better and I hope I can keep it up. **

Mayuzu–

**apart from the twinkle twinkle little star and the cereal part I don't really see Ichigo as being childish in this chapter. So I don't really know how to fix that part. I just see him as really trusting and kind (naive, like no one would ever hurt him) like a child but not necessarily child like...? I hope that makes sense.**

**If it doesn't I'll try and explain again haha. Although I do like the idea of a shy Ichigo (moe!) so I'll see what I can do. **

NewMusic098 –

**YES! Grimmjow should let Ichigo take advantage of him! BRING ON ZE YAOI! Lol maybe some this chapter? Teehee! Of course there is Nutella (OMG Grimmjow covered in Nutella *drools*) and the strawberry scented lube comment made me lol.**

**But alas I bring new chapters and lovely yaoi riches! SEXY TIME STARTS NOW! ;P hehe enjoy! **

Grimmjow woke with a start, he was still unimaginably pissed off for having his first kiss stolen, but hadn't been able to detach the berry from his side last night. He had never kissed anyone before, not ever, if he wanted someone he wouldn't beat around the bush with foreplay. No, he took what he wanted and that would be the end of that.

So when his first kiss was so blatantly taken, just as nonchalantly as if it was a regular occurrence... Well...at first it had shocked him but now he was just pissed that the orangette had curled up next to him like it was nothing.

Grumbling, Grimmjow tried to shift his body out from underneath Ichigo, who was still snuggled into his side and had a possessive arm wrapped tight around Grimmjow's middle. Ichigo mumbled something that sounded like "mimyow" and Grimmjow refused to believe it was his name the carrot top was mumbling.

Ichigo nuzzled his nose into the crook of Grimmjow's neck, tickling the bluenette every time he let out a breath. "Mmm, Griiimm" the red head let out in a blissful sigh as he throws his bandaged thigh over Grimmjow like he had last night.

The bluenette groans as he feels Ichigo's morning wood pressed against his hip. _Dear lord no. _Grimmjow's animalistic instincts telling him that the beta by his side was ready for mating and he should get his ass into gear and take the others. Even though in reality Ichigo was just getting hard, not going into heat like Grimmjow's body thought. Damn his animal instincts! Grimmjow tensed and tried to lean his face and neck as far away from Ichigo as he could.

He couldn't give in to those feelings as Ichigo wasn't to be touched, especially after what he had already done. Ichigo was still healing and this paired with the fact that everyone _knew_ about it and would be looking for signs that the bluenette had taken advantage of the berry again, left him at a dead end.

He wasn't sure whether or not Szayel had told the other Espada about Ichigo's condition, but if he had, it would mean that they knew what signs to look for. Still in his tensed position Grimmjow let out a sigh. This truly was hell.

Ichigo shifted against Grimmjow, pressing himself harder against the man, "Grimm-chann, are you awake?" the younger asked. Grimmjow in a flurry of panic shuts his eyes and shifts a little so he can relax his muscles without Ichigo noticing.

"Guess not then" Ichigo murmurs quietly, he shifts next to Grimmjow and gasps when his now fully erect member rubs against the elder's hip. _Oh my god, what now?! He isn't going to keep doing that is he? I don't know if I'll be able to take it! _

Grimmjow whines inside his head, silently cursing himself for not just pushing the strawberry away when he was questioned. Ichigo shifts around a little more, causing Grimmjow to get more riled up both sexually and emotionally. His anger and annoyance only fuelling his stubborn pride, him not wanting to get caught foxing by the orange devil that continued to tempt him more and more.

Ichigo doesn't stop moving around, rubbing more insistently against Grimmjow's hip, his breath becoming faster. Little whimpers coming from his slightly quivering form every so often as Ichigo gets harder and harder within his boxers.

_Fucking little shit! _Grimmjow growls in his head, if he didn't stop this fast he wasn't sure that he could hold himself back. He decides on evasive manoeuvres, not wanting to put his back to the boy in fear he'd receive a 'surprise poke' in the rear, he shifts himself in a 'sleepy' roll to face the boy.

He immediately regrets it, but can't move again so soon in fear of ruining his guise. Ichigo purrs in approval, succeeding in stirring Grimmjow's instincts even more. Unwittingly Grimmjow lets out a small husky moan in answer to Ichigo's purr, and immediately slaps himself mentally. _Such a fucking idiot! Just wake up now Grimmjow and you can still get out of all this!_

Yet even after all the self reprimanding, Grimmjow doesn't move, and just continues his soft breaths of sleep. Ichigo giggles a little at Grimmjow's moan and curls his leg around Grimmjow's hip tighter pushing his throbbing cock against Grimmjow's half hard one.

Grimmjow's breathe hitches and he tries to cover it with a pained moan, not the best plan on earth but it's all the bluenette could come up with. He wouldn't admit it easily but Grimmjow was enjoying the lavish attention.

Finally deciding that he would let himself have at least a small amount of fun with the strawberry before waking up he shifts himself a little and throws his arm around Ichigo's waist. Nuzzling down into the pillow he draws Ichigo close and makes sure to hooking Ichigo's head under his chin.

The act was undeniably cutesy and almost made Grimmjow sick, but if it got Ichigo to believe he was asleep and continue his action, Grimmjow wouldn't complain.

XXX

Ichigo was in heaven! Grimmjow was so adorable when he slept, adorable...and still completely busting with sex appeal. Waking to see Grimmjow bent at an angel that showed off all the muscles in his neck and shoulder.

The panther having lost his jacket during the night, Ichigo was graced with the mouth watering view of his torso and arms. _Lovely, _Ichigo swooned, he had already had his small way with the blue panthers hip, blushing slightly at his confidence.

As soon as Grimmjow tucked his head under his strong jaw, Ichigo was graced with a steady supply of Grimmjow's natural scent, chocolate mint. _Heaven, I'm in actual heaven_, Ichigo was so excited he was worried he'd pass out from lack of blood to the brain.

Without much hesitation Ichigo tightened his leg around Grimmjow's hip, drawing himself flush with the others strong body. Rubbing their erections together softly, he whimpers and kisses Grimmjow's neck softly in quick succession.

Feeling Grimmjow getting harder, Ichigo began to move faster, his breath coming harshly. Whimpering and moaning Ichigo was moving so harshly that their bodies where rocking softly from side to side.

Not liking that Grimmjow's kept moving away unintentionally every time he tried to press harder. Ichigo sat up slowly minding his still slightly bruised and sore shoulder, pushed Grimmjow's shoulder back so his body flopped back on to the bed. Grinning Ichigo crawled onto Grimmjow's lap and sat down on the now large bludge in his pants.

Trying not to place too much weight on the bluenette Ichigo braced himself on all fours (careful of his arm still) above Grimmjow. Lightly lying himself atop the strong body before he started to grind their engorged cock's harshly together.

So enraptured by the pleasure that was building, Ichigo didn't notice the pair of lust filled azure eyes burning holes into him. That was until he was staring up into them, having been flipped over and pinned harshly into the mattress beneath him.

A shocked gurgle leaving his lips as his body scorched under the cobalt gaze, even forgetting the stab of pain in his shoulder. The fierce look of serious and angered lust slightly frightened the carrot top, not because he feared the bluenette, he was just scared because he got caught doing something naughty.

"A-ah..Grimmjow" Ichigo giggled nervously, "I-uh...you're awake!" he exclaimed.

XXX

The bluenette just lowered his face closer and sniffed Ichigo's neck. Grimmjow laughed mentally when he was met with a light strawberry scent. A low purr filled the air and Grimmjow leaned in to nibble and place soft kisses on Ichigo's neck.

He had no idea why he was acting this way, god only knows why but he even enjoyed the intimate actions. Not that he would ever say it out loud...ever.

Taking great care to not press on any of the boys partially healed injuries. Rocking his hips forward continuing from where Ichigo had stopped, the berry wrapping his legs around Grimmjow's hips tightly. Growling in pleasure and picking up his pace Grimmjow rubbing himself harder on the boy's erection.

Ichigo was crying out by now, drawing close to his orgasm, he was wriggling and panting and making Grimmjow whine with want. Fuck he so badly wanted to be thrusting into this boy's tight heat, just the thought of it making his movements animalistic and erratic.

"Ughh-Grimm..I-I'm gonna cum!" Ichigo gasped out, face flushed and hips gyrating faster with the promise of release. "Ah- Fuck! Yes- Ichi- just like that, say my name when you cum!" Grimmjow growls in rapture, feeling his release coming as well.

Ichigo mewled at Grimmjow's comment, arching his back and letting out a scream of the bluenette's name as he came in his pants. Grimmjow snarling in approval as the sounds coming from the carrot top pushed him over the edge.

Grimmjow's face morphed into the same angular animalistic snarl that had showed itself in their first encounter. It happened every time he came, a side effect of his animal side wanting to show its dominance over whoever he chose to be screwing at the time.

Grimmjow never really thought much of it, thinking it was just a part of sex, and most partners had told him it was sexy. Considering his previous partners where part animal too, he never stopped to think about the consequences of the face shown to a human.

Especially one, who had already seen the face, just couldn't remember it because the experience had been too traumatic. Grimmjow never did stop to think of these things until he was punched in the face and was reeling of the bed, hitting the floor harshly.

Grunting and rubbing his sore butt he lifts himself of the ground and looks over the bed, Ichigo was plastered up against the opposite wall. Trembling and whimpering Grimmjow wondered if the boy had got his memories of the other day back.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow asks softly from his side of the bed, slowly getting up and nearing the curled up boy. Upon hearing Grimmjow's voice though he looks up in question, looking around the room in confusion.

"Grimmjow, how did we get over here?" Ichigo asked with a little chuckle.

"What?"

"What?"

Ichigo and Grimmjow looked at each other in confusion for a moment before Ichigo laughed and scooted over to Grimmjow. The berry snuggled into Grimmjow's chest and took a deep inhale, giggling a bit as he sighs and snuggles closer.

"That was fun Grimmy, can we do it again later?" Ichigo asked mischievously, looking with puppy dog eyes at Grimmjow. Grimmjow new Ichigo was due for his daily check up and injections. They had to get him ready for the upcoming experiment.

"Uh...yea maybe later, right now we need to get ready for your appointment, so why don't we get you in the shower?" Grimmjow said calmly. He had no idea why he was acting so kindly bit it seemed to be getting the berry to do whatever he wanted, so he let it go.

XXX

Szayel had just finished the proper injections for Ichigo's healing and the preparation injections needed for the experiment. Ichigo just sat on Grimmjow's lap, squeezing the other mans shirt hard when the needles pierced his skin.

"Is it almost over Grimmjow? These needles hurt!" Ichigo asked angrily, sending a scowl over at Szayel. Grimmjow just chuckles at the hate radiating towards the pink haired Espada, loving the attitude.

Szayel had been looking at them funny the entire morning, wondering why both of them seemed to be acting more intimate. Well, less so Grimmjow as Ichigo, who had practically draped himself all over the sexta all morning.

After all the ejections where done, Grimmjow and Szayel walked Ichigo back to Grimmjow's apartment and sat him down to eat a few slices of human fruit. Szayel pulled him to the side just a little ways away from Ichigo, still within eyesight but not within earshot.

"What did you do to him?" Szayel snapped angrily.

"Me? I did nothing! He was the one who started rubbing himself up against me! I told you he couldn't keep his hands to himself but you just left and told me to suck it up!" Grimmjow growled.

"Like that's my fucking fault! Look I don't care what he does to you, you are not to touch him! Understand!?" Szayel hissed.

"It's not like I can just ignore him! He was literally on top off me! I'm a grown man! I can't just...-I can't just NOT do anything!" Grimmjow seethed, not understanding how he could be blamed for this! Ridiculous!

"Fine, whatever, just don't go fucking him like you did before, that would ruin the whole experiment!" Szayel snapped haughtily before he stormed off out of the room, no doubt to find Nnoitra.

Going to sit back down next to Ichigo, Grimmjow glowered and glared at the pink haired Espada. Ichigo nudged his way into Grimmjow's lap, plopping down and continuing to munch on his fruit. The soft curves of Ichigo's ass rubbing into Grimmjow's cock, the sexta Espada gritting his teeth and readjusting the berry.

Three days until the experiment, he just had to hold out for three days, and then he could fuck the strawberry. Well, as soon as he healed he could, and he wouldn't have to worry about a thing.

Or so he thought.

**A/N **

**Mmm I know there isn't really much in this chapter, I promise things will pick up soon...**

**I don't wanna give things away so I'm not gonna say anything about the experiment...hopefully you guys read my profile in terms of what kinda fics I like, cause that might give you an answer.**

**And if you don't know what the twist is after that, then you'll have to wait and see ;) **

**Please stick with me! Things will get good! Review please!  
Love Usakko!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Ohhmy god, it's been a long time, hopefully I start pumping out chapters faster than this since the Christmas rush is gone. I'm super sorry for not giving you guys some Christmas yaoi to gobble up but I had work and then family stuff and ahh! No time for my Grimm-kitty and Ichi-kitten *sniffle*  
HENCE! I have made the longest chapter yet as an apology, hopefully it's not to cluttered, but I guess it's a price to pay for a big chapter. Enjoy!**

Grimmjow's eyes shot open and his head snapped down in the direction of his groin, where a slightly shuffling head sized lump hovered. Whipping back the covers he found Ichigo grinning like a mad man and attempting to slowly slide of Grimmjow's blue boxers. Grimmjow growled as he stared at the berry, whose eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates as soon as he'd noticed that he had been caught in the act.

"Grimmjow, can we have some fun now?" Ichigo whined out, bending down and rubbing his cheek over Grimmjow's half hard morning wood. _Fucking hell_ Grimmjow growled flinging Ichigo lightly of the bed to land with a light thud on the floor. He could hear Ichigo giggling as Grimmjow retreated into the bathroom to shower, _he thinks this is all a big game _Grimmjow scowled and got his shower ready.

It had been three days and the bluenette was tired and annoyed, today had started just the same as the two previous ones, with Ichigo between his legs. He was on his guard now but there wasn't much that could be said for the first day. He had almost shot his load into the berries mouth before he realised it wasn't a dream.

Grimmjow didn't appreciate being sprung upon like that, it was shocking the first time and it just got more annoying with time. He was an alpha he initiated sexual acts! It was a blow to his masculinity and he didn't like it one bit. Thankfully today was the day that the experiment would be carried out and Grimmjow couldn't be happier.

Ichigo's injuries had healed nicely with the aid of a new healing formula for humans and he was completely uncontaminated by foreign substances, which was Szayel speak for Grimmjow's cum. He was healthy and hadn't eaten anything in 12 hours, which meant it was time for him to go under the knife.

It also meant in less than two days Grimmjow could finally sate his lust and pound the strawberry into the mattress. Grimmjow shivered, oh he was so ready for that, and he had been ready for a number of days prior. Grimmjow felt himself getting a bit too excited, so he stepped out of the shower, dried himself and began to dress.

He walked into the other room to find Ichigo masturbating on his side of the bed, face on his pillow, with his ass up in the air. Grimmjow swerved his eyes away from the boy withering around on his bed. Ichigo obviously had no idea that his position was that of a hollow beta in heat, and he was basically saying 'come fuck me I'm ready for your cock and offspring'.

Grimmjow trembled with want, but this being the third day of such behaviour his will had strengthened considerably.

"Ichigo go and have a shower and get dressed, I'll have your breakfast ready when you come out, today is the big day remember?" he said calmly still not looking at the teen and heading to the kitchen. God he was getting good at that, he silently mused and patted himself on the back, he was so good sometimes it shocked him.

He heard Ichigo squeak and accidentally fall of the bed, Grimmjow chuckled softly at that. He would never say it out loud but the berry could actually be cute sometimes. Surprising him because from past events the bluenette thought the berry was only capable of acting like he had a pole up his ass.

"Y-yes Grimmkitty" Ichigo mumbled softly, picking himself up off the floor and tottering into the bathroom, completely naked from the waist down. That was another annoying thing that had Grimmjow grunting in annoyance, Ichigo had taken to calling him 'Grimmkitty'. Grimmjow shuffled around the kitchen fixing Ichigo the solution he was to drink before his operation, mumbling in aggravation all the way.

Hopefully the experiment, whatever it was, didn't require too much healing, Grimmjow had paid his dues and wanted his reward for putting up with the carrot top for so long. _My reward of a nice tight ass,_ he thought, three days of the annoying antics and he was 100% done.

Just then Ichigo came out of the bathroom and plonked himself down at the little table in the middle of the large room, freshly dressed and beaming. Grimmjow just sighed, the carrot top was always so obvious after he masturbated. He trudged over and handed Ichigo the grey looking liquid, "Grimmkitty, what the hell is this?" Ichigo asked looking apprehensively at the bottle of gloop.

"It's for your big operation today, it will make you stronger and let you heal faster" Grimmjow warily repeated what Szayel had told him.

"Don't worry, I made sure Szayel fixed it too taste nice so it's not as bad as it looks" the bluenette urged.

The orangette sniffed it hesitantly and took a small sip, "It tastes like mint chocolate!" Ichigo squealed. _Well, whatever floats his boat _Grimmjow thought, not realising in the slightest.

XXXX

Ichigo was ecstatic, he had gotten to spend the past three days with his Grimmkitty and had even succeeded in wrapping his mouth around Grimmjow's sweet and (fantastically) massive cock. Grimmjow hadn't been too accommodating in terms of sexual acts since then, but it wouldn't stop him from trying anyway.

For the past three days Grimmjow had told him that he was going to have an operation so that he could become stronger. Ichigo didn't know what that meant but if the blue sex god said it was okay then Ichigo would do as he said. In truth Ichigo was a bit scared but if it brought him closer to Grimmkitty he would be the first to throw himself into the fire, so to speak.

They were both walking down the hall to Szayel's lab so that Ichigo could get prepped and ready for his procedure. Ichigo was delighted when he took the Sexta's hand and it wasn't smacked away, but just held loosely all the way there. They passed through the large door and found Szayel sterilizing his equipment for the event with an excited gleam in his eyes.

Ichigo coward into Grimmjow's strong side slightly at the look on the pink haired Espada's face, but stood his ground regardless.

"Ah, Ichigo, Grimmjow, I'm glad you're both here on time...for once" Szayel shot a small glare at Grimmjow, "if you'll just strip and get on the table Ichigo we will be ready to start" the pinkette said with cold professionalism. Ichigo looked hesitantly into Grimmjow's eyes, silently asking if it was okay to do what Szayel had asked of him.

Grimmjow nodded and pushed him over to the table Ichigo was to lie on, beginning to help Ichigo out of his clothes, much to the orangette's delight. Once he was completely naked Ichigo slid onto the metal table and pulled the provided sheet over himself.

"Okay Ichigo, I'm just going to put this over your mouth and I want you to count backwards from ten" Szayel calmly soothed, placing a weird muzzle thing over his face.

"One...Two...Three...Four...F-five...Sssiixx...sev-sevvv" Ichigo's eyes felt tired and by seven he couldn't hold them open any longer. They slid shut and he smiled dreamily because he liked the way it felt like he was floating. Cracking his eye open slightly he looked over just in time to see bright blue eyes looking down at him with only barely concealed concern. _He's so cute, trying to hide that he's worried, _Ichigo thought sluggishly.

When he woke up he'd be closer to his Grimmkitty than either of them knew.

XXXX

"Grimmjow you need to leave know, I'll call you back when Ichigo is healed enough to be in your care once again" Szayel quipped shooing Grimmjow away from the table and towards the door.

"What exactly does the experiment involved Szayel, you only said he would be stronger, but what does that even mean?" Grimmjow asked, bothered by being shoved out the door.

"That's none of your concern Grimmjow, I am under strict orders that specifics are to be kept on a need to know bases" the pinkette answered.

"I'm taking care of him! I think that qualifies as 'need to know' dumbass!" the Sexta growled, why the fuck wasn't Szayel telling him.

"Orders are orders Grimmjow, before you leave I must ask that after the procedure is complete that you refrain from any intercourse with the subject, it could prove counterproductive to the entire plan" Szayel's words feel like an anvil on Grimmjow's head.

_What?! NO! _All of Grimmjow's patience and good behaviour and he didn't even get his fuck! Szayel proceeded to slam the door in his face and he could do naught but seethe in his anger. His reiatsu spiking and burning around him in a bubble of hate.

Stomping back to his room he slammed his door shut and flung himself angrily onto his bed, like a child who didn't get the toy he wanted for Christmas. He was throwing a tantrum and he knew it, but couldn't care less, he had waited patiently for his piece of Ichigo ass and now he couldn't get it.

It wasn't fair in the slightest, the bluenette rolled over onto his back, glaring at the ceiling thinking over the sheer unfairness of it all. _You know what, fuck 'em! I'll get my reward and I don't care if they don't like it. Ichigo has been practically throwing himself on me since the day he turned weird and I didn't touch him once...well more or less! I deserve this and I'll be fucked if I let them take it away from me!_

Grimmjow's mind was made up, he would get his Ichigo-ass and he would get it as soon as he had Ichigo back in his care!

XXXX

"Aizen-sama, the operation was successful, he will be ready for you in 2 weeks" Szayel bowed with grace, he had done well and he wanted to be praised.

"Well done Szayel you've exceeded my expectations, you may have whatever you want as your reward" Aizen coolly drawled.

Szayel blushed and beamed happily and ran from the room, no doubt to go find some lesser hollows to experiment on. Aizen sat smugly, he would have what he wanted soon enough, and then he could take down the soul society and become the true ruler.

His plan was going perfectly.

XXXX

Grimmjow had just gotten Ichigo back after the 2 day intensive healing programme he went through after his operation. Whatever Aizen's plan was he obviously wanted it in motion fast, but it didn't bother Grimmjow, he'd get laid faster. Even after sleeping for two days though Ichigo was tired, it seemed the healing had taken some power from him, leaving him tired and sleepy.

So he had been in Grimmjow's care for 4 and a half days before he showed any sign of waking up, all of which Szayel said was normal. Instead of being annoyed as Grimmjow expected he was just content to be in the orangette's presences. Deep down he knew that he had missed the soul reaper while he was healing, and he was glad to have the warm body of his carrot top back.

Ichigo groaned and sat up sluggishly, he had been doing this a few times throughout the four days, just for a quick trip to the bathroom or kitchen and back. Usually that's all his little trips consisted of, so Grimmjow wasn't in the least surprised when Ichigo shuffled his way to the kitchen.

Grimmjow let a small playful smile grace his lips as he got up and went to the bathroom to pee. Finishing up and drying his hands, Grimmjow opened the door and was blasted with the most delicious scent he had ever smelt in his entire life. Chocolate chip cookies baking in an oven...but that's not what it was, Grimmjow sniffed again and nearly melted into a puddle.

It was a beta in heat, the distinct tang of pheromones gripped the scent, carrying with it the sweet message and promise of sex. Grimmjow walked out into his room, going to the front door, opening it and looking around to see which way the scent was coming from.

But the scent seemed to die out in the hallway, confused Grimmjow closed his door and sniffed again_. In the kitchen, _he swallowed and paced slowly over to the kitchens entrance, what he saw made his jaw drop and his instincts rear their heads.

Ichigo was tearing at his clothes, already half naked from the waist up, his ass up in the air, mewling softly, and the brightest of blushes caressing his cheeks. "G-Grimmkittyyy" He purred, shocking Grimmjow further, because technically it was impossible for Ichigo, a human, to purr like a cat...just like the bluenette did.

Ichigo reached his hand out to Grimmjow, silently begging Grimmjow to come closer, although the bluenette was in far too much shock to register anything but the delicious sent coming from the berry boy. Ichigo was letting out insistent calls, distinct of a cat-type beta in heat, did Ichigo even realise just what he was doing?

Grimmjow purred from instinct, his cock twitching to life in his pants, his senses being overridden by the strawberries heady scent. There was only a short amount of time before he lost all control and gave in to his animalistic side. Grimmjow's time was considerably cut short when Ichigo rolled onto his back, spreading his legs wide and tucking his hands under his chin, a flirty display of submission.

Grimmjow's control snapped, this had been his original plan anyway, so giving in was rather easy once he snapped himself out of shock. The bluenette's purr rose louder in approval, making Ichigo mewl "It's so hot Grimmkitty, please play with me" the berry purred out. Ichigo slowly began to thrust his hips softly, showing off his impressive erection that was tenting his pants, still in his submissive pose.

Grimmjow groaned and slowly began to circle the orangette, who kept a watchful eye on Grimmjow as he made his way around him. This proving to be a show of dominance as Grimmjow continued to slowly loop around and stare down at the orangette, purring all the while.

Ichigo must have had enough of that because he suddenly let rip a snarling yowl and lunged slightly in Grimmjow's direction. Grimmjow growling loudly and moving faster than a bullet, he soon had the berry on his knees and both of them completely naked.

Ichigo began to purr loudly again, happy that his outburst had gotten him what he wanted. Grimmjow lined his dripping cock up with Ichigo's puckered entrance, laying himself over Ichigo's back, dominating the red head completely. By this time both Ichigo and Grimmjow where both purring so loudly that the apple Ichigo had dropped earlier (presumably when his heat hit him) was slowly rolling away due to the vibrations coming from the couple.

Ichigo mewled pressing his hole closer to Grimmjow's weeping cock, the bluenette sending out a growling purr before sinking himself into Ichigo's tight and (surprisingly) pre-lubricated hole. Both let out a long yowling moan at the sweet penetration, panting and purring profusely. Grimmjow, who was still bent over Ichigo began a deep thrusting motion, moaning and growling each time he slid back into the tight heat.

As their pace started to pick up and get more intense, Grimmjow began to rub his cheeks, head and neck over the back of Ichigo's, trying his best to spread and combine as many of their pheromones as possible. Ichigo moaned in delight at this and arched his back, pressing himself closer into Grimmjow's back. He began rocking with Grimmjow, forcing the bluenette's cock in further. Grimmjow hitting Ichigo's prostate dead on every time, had Ichigo clawing at the ground and yowling like a bobcat.

Their orgasms where coming fast and Grimmjow moved into a speed so brutal his thrusts almost pushed Ichigo to the ground.

"G-Grimm! I'm gonna-" Ichigo let out a unspeakable noise, something between a full on animalistic roar and a human scream, curving his back so far that his entire chest was lying on the floor. Grimmjow felt Ichigo's ass clench around him and thrust deep inside shooting his seed into Ichigo's core.

Throwing his head back Grimmjow let out a full on roar, he held Ichigo's waist to his and griped hard enough to leave bruises. Grimmjow leaned forward and latched his jaws around the back of Ichigo's neck. The bite was strong enough to break the skin and hold Ichigo in place as Grimmjow rode out the last dregs of his orgasm, but not strong enough to hurt him.

Grimmjow let rip a thunderous purr as he pulled out of Ichigo, remaining hunched over him and attached to his neck. If the bluenette new anything about beta's he knew what was going to come next and he readied himself in preparation. Ichigo had stopped purring and was only slightly panting beneath Grimmjow, looking completely docile, but Grimmjow new better than that.

Unlatching his teeth from Ichigo's neck, and letting go of his hips the bluenette leapt up from the ground and retreated to the entrance of the kitchen. Just in time too it seemed, for as soon as Grimmjow was up from Ichigo's back, the teen lashed out.

Ichigo swiped and hissed at Grimmjow, his eyes slightly cat-like and extremely pissed off. Curling his legs up underneath him Ichigo let loose a feral growl, clearly telling Grimmjow to back off and not go near him. Grimmjow growled lowly, somewhere deep within his chest and hissed at Ichigo showing off his sharp canines, but regardless he took a few steps back.

Happy with the space Ichigo began to purr again and cuddle down into a makeshift bed of their clothes and promptly fell into a light sleep.

_What the fuck just happened, _Grimmjow asked himself, if he didn't know any better, he had just mated with Ichigo who was apparently, a fully fledged beta...Now that he and Ichigo were mated they would be bound together, mentally and emotionally.

_This...could be a big problem, _Grimmjow thought, the sinking feeling in his stomach only getting worse as he looked over to the purring Ichigo.

_Fuck. _

**A/N oh myyyy how raunchy! Idk what it is but the idea of animalistic sex is delicious, I love the concept of being completely dominated. Ahh Grimmjow, take me next! **

**Lol anyway I was half way through this chap when my dog got sick with lumpy bits all over her face (she is okay) and as a result I'm posting it a day later to when I originally planned. DX **

**Please review, even request some story paths if you like, cause sometimes I feel like I haven't thought of all the possibilities and I like to get other ppls opinions. **

**Also if you fancy, this is my tumblr account! little-flowerr . tumblr . com  
So please review!  
Love Usakko-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Whoa okay, so a lot has happened. Firstly thank you all for the reviews; I do hope that the story is intriguing enough for you. Sometimes I feel like I know where things are going and other times I think it's all just a pile of poop. So thank you. **

**Secondly, I got a semi-nasty comment, the reader said that they liked my story and that I was doing a good job, which I appreciate greatly, so thank you for that. Although they then proceeded to say my Ichigo character was a "needy slutty boy", "it's disgusting how he acts" and "cheap whore". **

**Now regardless of however true the statement/s may be I am a writer, I have my own way of doing things, yes I know Ichigo is extremely out of character, some people don't like that much. It will change eventually. But to go so far as to call him disgusting, I find it rather insulting. **

**They also stated that my story is 'based on smut' which is hurtful also, even more so to a degree. Everything is done for a reason. So I ask kindly that instead of trying to telling me that my story is boring mindless smut, that you take a back seat and just accept that I have my own plans for the story. **

**I didn't write bleach, so I think its okay that Ichigo is different, that I have put my own twist on the character, this is **_**FAN**_**fiction after all. This is my story and I try hard to make as many people as I can happy with what I write. Even going so far as to hear idea's and things of the like. **

**But when it comes down to it, I am the writer and I write the story, and if it disturbs that reader to such a degree to think it 'disgusting' then I think he/she should probably read something else. Sorry. **

**On another note! Much happier! **

**To the reader Grimmkitty,  
I think we should be best friends! Haha! I couldn't show your comment because it practically blabbed the entire plot! I was so shocked! I hope my story isn't that predictable, but it is my first so I guess I'll learn with time.  
I'll have to throw some curve-balls in there now just to shock you Haha. So be prepared for them! Hopefully I can still make it an interesting read for you. I shall do my best! Xoxo. Please continue to enjoy!**

**All that being said, the next chapter! It's shorter than the last but, hopefully still as juicy. **

**XXXX**

Ichigo's heat had lasted another 5 days and had started to ease dramatically last night at around 1 o'clock (AM). Grimmjow was tried and couldn't be happier that Ichigo was finishing his heat cycle, knowing he would be transferred today for the next part of the plan.

They had ended up under the bed on a pile of blankets and cushions, both purring softly in post the post orgasmic bliss of last night's final romp. Ichigo snuggled his nose further under Grimmjow's chin, giving a light affectionate lick. That was another side effect of the heat, one moment Ichigo was cuddly and affectionate, ready to lay down for Grimmjow at a moment's notice.

Other times his mood would be...less than accommodating, Grimmjow's only warning being a very low rumble in Ichigo's chest and a cold chill filling the air. Needless to say Grimmjow hadn't escaped the week without a few cuts and bruises.

At the moment though Ichigo was in a good mood (presumably because his heat was ending) and Grimmjow was thankful for that, rubbing his nose into the berries hair and inhaling his scent, only slightly tinged with the smell of cookies now.

Grimmjow stared over at the door from his position under his bed, silently waiting for Szayel to come and take his berry away-

His berry? _Damn._

Grimmjow looked down at the side of Ichigo's face and accidentally let out a little mewl of confusion. It was such a cute sound that Grimmjow was actually surprised that he had produced it. _Whatever, _he thought, relaxing back into their little nest he resumed his staring down of the door.

Grimmjow had never been mated with a beta before, he tended to just fuck who he wanted and leave them battered in a ditch somewhere. Although not having the slightest clue as to what to do or expect with his mate, he felt comfortable enough with his instincts to show him the way.

Mating was uncommon and was only performed by mates that wished to make themselves entirely one. It allowed mated pairs to share emotions and thoughts. If one was hurt the other would feel it, as such.

Grimmjow's and Ichigo's bond was still in the first stages, enabling them to only feel each other's emotions, and Grimmjow had only just begun to hear thoughts. It would be obvious to an outsider that they where newly mated, being slightly awkward around each other with a scent of freshness surrounding them.

Fully mated pairs where rare but could be spotted a mile away, having a rich scent, almost oaky, and a fluidity and grace in the way they where around each other. Grimmjow didn't mind though, he was sure that whatever challenge arouse he would be enough to handle it.

Having mated with the carrot top Grimmjow had felt his feelings squirm, 5 days straight of fucking his mated beta had him feeling things he wasn't comfortable with. He hadn't meant to mark Ichigo, his control had been practically paper thin by the time Ichigo had gone into heat.

He supposed that his inner animal just new...new that Ichigo was his mate and that they were meant to be together. He could come to no other conclusion, he body wouldn't do something so dramatic without reason.

Having developed a soft spot for his Ichigo, Grimmjow was reluctant to admit, he didn't really want to let the kid go. Grimmjow felt the eerie pull on his soul that drew him and Ichigo together quiver and looked down to find the berries eyes cracked open slightly and looking at him in sheer exhaustion.

Grimmjow smiled softly and increased his purr into a thunderous greeting, causing Ichigo to do the same.

"G'morning Grimm" Ichigo mumbled sluggishly, stretching cat like against Grimmjow's toned body, still purring.

"Mornin' Ichi" Grimmjow said softly, pursuing Ichigo's stretched out body with silent appreciation. Who was he kidding, he didn't want anyone within 20 steps of the strawberry let alone taking him away! Hence his avid staring of the door...he had a feeling he was going to put up a fuss when they came to take Ichigo.

Ichigo curled into Grimmjow's side again, not out of exhaustion but instead seeking comfort. Grimmjow wound an arm around Ichigo's waist, drawing him flush with his boy and death glaring the door from under the bed.

Grimmjow tensed slightly at the sound of footsteps coming down the hall.

"Grimm, what's wrong?" Ichigo queried noticing the tension rolling of his mate in waves.

The footsteps where getting louder and Grimmjow was getting tenser, he moved Ichigo underneath him. So that his body was laying over Ichigo's, glaring at the door with his face covered in a scowl.

"Stay quiet Ichigo" he snarled, shutting up Ichigo in a second, his berry new through their link that danger was near and Grimmjow was protecting him. Suddenly the door crashed open to reveal Szayel in what looked like a gas mask strapped to his face.

"Grimmjow...Ichigo?" he called out cautiously.

Their nest under the bed was shrouded in shadow and they would be unseeable from the door way. If it weren't for Grimmjow's eyes.  
Szayel scanned the room once and on his second scan stopped and stared straight at Grimmjow, who's eyes where glowing from underneath the bed. Two bright blue orbs assessing Szayel with intense hate.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing under the bed? Is Ichigo there with you? I have to take him now, the next part of the plan is going to start any second" Szayel informed Grimmjow.

Grimmjow let out a feral snarl, so loud it shook the empty glasses left on the table a few steps away. Szayel gasped and took a few steps back, Grimmjow grinned happily at that but kept his tense stance over Ichigo.

Ichigo mewled a little and licked Grimmjow's neck, Grimmjow feeling Ichigo's arousal through their link. He looked down into Ichigo's eyes, they were half mast and filled with lust. Groaning he sent a resounding NOT NOW into Ichigo's mind, he knew Ichigo would get the message.

Unfortunately the slight laps in concentration had proved his downfall, his head snapped up, ready to glare at the pinkette further. But instead of seeing Szayel in the door way, he found him glaring in his face. Grimmjow tensed and let rip a furious hiss, going to swipe at Szayel, but was stopped mid action.

A sharp jab to his neck and he felt himself getting sleepy, his head getting heavy, what the fuck did Szayel just do. His body went floppy and he practically fell on Ichigo before sliding off his berry unceremoniously to the ground with a thud.

No. No, not now, I can't let him take my Ichi, not now, I might never see him again! No No NO! Grimmjow let out a gurgled grunt type noise and forced his body to move, but it was to no avail. His body just lay limply next to Ichigo, unable to do anything.

"Grimmjow! Grimm!" Ichigo screamed, patting Grimmjow's face lightly in an attempt to wake him. Ichigo could feel his body being dragged away from his blue haired mate, causing him to scream and struggle and scratch.

He didn't know why Szayel was being so mean! Sure the man gave him injections frequently but Grimmjow had always told him it was for his own good. Ichigo didn't understand, why where they taking him away from his mate?

"Shut up Ichigo, were going to the next part of your process", Szayel said as calmly as he could with a struggling Ichigo in his hands. Ichigo kept squirming, almost to the extent where Szayel narrowly missed a punch to the face.

Szayel dragged Ichigo all the way out the door, down the hall and into his lab, the subject needed to be prepped before the next event. Szayel stripped Ichigo naked and shoved him into a tiled corner, proceeding to hose him down with a hot high pressure hose.

Ichigo was screaming torturously for Szayel to stop, crying his eyes out, his throat burning from the inside at the strain he was putting on it. Finally Szayel did cease the burning torture and proceeded to dry Ichigo off.

Szayel shoved Ichigo making him bend over the metal table in the centre of the room, placing his body over him to pin him down. "Just relax, this is to make it easier on you!" Szayel yelled gruffly. Ichigo felt something slippery touch his entrance and he whimpered not knowing what Szayel was doing.

Ichigo felt what he presumed was a finger slide into him, relaxing slighty as he knew what this led to, for Grimmjow had done it a few times during the past week. But Szayel was gentle enough so Ichigo wasn't too scared, although he still didn't know what was happening and he was still crying loudly.

Szayel finished preparing him and began to dress him and thankfully he hadn't seen Grimmjow's mating mark on the back of his neck or the small amount of Grimmjow's sperm leaking out of him slowly.

"You listen to me now Ichigo, I'm wearing this mask because you're about to go into heat, that means you're going to get really hot and you'll feel like you need something. Now if you want to get through this more or less unscathed you have to listen to me. When that feeling happens you are to do as you're told, you hear me, this is me helping you Ichigo. Do as you're told" Szayel told him desperately.

A crying Ichigo nodded and whimpered an okay, he didn't know what was happing or what was going too happened but he was scared and he wanted to be back with Grimmjow under the bed again.

"I know you're scared Ichigo, but I'll take care of you okay? No matter what happens after this, know that I'm your ally" Szayel soothed, not really succeeding but getting through nonetheless. Szayel pulled Ichigo into a standing position and lead him out of the room and down the hall, to a large majestic gold and white door.

"Stay strong Ichigo, don't let it get to you too much" Szayel said softly, the door opened quietly and Szayel pushed the sobbing Ichigo into the room.

Just as the door was about to close Szayel heard Ichigo whimper and looked down in shame.

"Welcome, Ichigo Kurosaki" Aizen said coldly.

**XXXX**

**Shortest chapter yet I know but hopefully still good. Big things to come of that i'm sure!  
Also if you fancy my tumblr is www . little-flowerr . tumblr . com  
Please review, I want to know if I doing okay for you guys!  
Lots of Love Usakko-chan! Xx.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N  
oh my I'm on such a writing spree lately. Hopefully it won't lead to writers block! *taps wood*  
**** I don't think many of you are gonna like me after this but hopefully it will make for a good story. **

**OH! By the way I read a really cute story the other day by ****IILesGeMeAuxII**** (I think he might be angry with me too after this chapter *cries* but alas!). It's about Grimm and Ichi who are little baby neko-hybrids! It's only rated K (which is unusual as I usually only read M, pervert at heart!) but its super adorable and really good! Plenty of openings for off sided yaoi one shots! (sorry, I'm just such a perv, I can't help it) So go and read it! And tell him to update because I'm going to after I upload this! lol**

**Read and review, please don't hate me too much lovelies. Xoxo. **

Ichigo was feeling sick to his stomach, all he wanted to do was run to the nearest toilet and hurl his guts up into it. He was drenched in a cold sweat and was shivering to the point of his knees almost giving out.

Aizen assessed him coolly from behind his desk, waiting to see what Ichigo would do, if he would run...Ichigo whimpered as the need to be sick grew stronger, which was strange in itself because he wasn't really the type to vomit. Always having an iron clad control over his stomach.

However today that control seemed to have left him for dead, he hunched over wrapping his arms around his middle. Feeling the vile burning liquid ascend through his throat and letting rip a grotesque noise as he emptied his innards all over the floor in front of Aizen's desk.

His legs gave out as the force it took to heave the bile up weakened him exponentially, crashing to his knees. Ichigo groaned curling in on himself, hugging his middle tightly, he didn't know why but he had over whelming urge to hold his torso as tight as possible.

He wanted to be back in Grimmjow's arms, where he felt safe...where he felt loved. Under Aizen's assessing gaze Ichigo felt naked and threatened. But in the absences of Grimmjow, Ichigo had only himself for defence.

Backing up as far as he could, eyes never leaving Aizen, Ichigo couched low at the end of the bed that was on the other side of the room. Ichigo tensed and arched his back in defence and let loose a low threatening growl, form deep within his chest.

"It is hardly unsurprising that you would act in such a way after what was done to you, but I believe it will do you little good" Aizen answered Ichigo in a soft tone. Lifting himself up from the desk and making his way over to Ichigo slowly.

"Do you know why you are here Ichigo?" Aizen asked, crouching down only a few steps away from the carrot top. Ichigo was still growling lowly, but at this he silenced and looked accusingly at the man in front of him.

"N-no" he let out softly, never dropping his heated glare.

"We made you a Hollow beta, so that you'd be able to make me the ruler of all dimensions" Aizen stated. Ichigo didn't understand, how was him being a hollow beta going to help Aizen, the look of confusion must have shown on his face because Aizen continued his explanation.

"Hollow beta's...when in heat...are able to produce offspring..." Aizen tapered off, silently implying.

Ichigo didn't know what heat was, (Grimmjow having completely forgetting to tell him) but he knew what offspring were and the words sent him scurrying under the bed. He was almost completely under when a strong hand gripped his ankle.

Ichigo whined clawing at the wooden floor board underneath the bed, desperately trying to make purchase on the things around him. Aizen succeeded in pulling him all the way out from under the bed though, where Ichigo proceeded to bite and scratch and hiss and yell, anything to get away from the man.

'_Do as you're told' _Szayel's words echoed in his mind, finally understanding what the pinkette had meant but not wanting to take the advice. He didn't want to bear Aizen's child, he didn't want this, he just wanted Grimmjow, his blue haired kitty.

He was scared. He was sobbing by this point, shivering violently and desperately clawing at anything around him. He was so frightened, the kind of fear that sent a wave of ice through your entire being. Screaming his fear he struggled harder as Aizen threw Ichigo onto the bed and tried to settle over him.

Suddenly Ichigo's arms and legs were slammed down into the mattress, his breath knocked from him and his head hurting. Aizen had raised his spiritual pressure and was subduing Ichigo with its force. Panting slightly Aizen chained Ichigo's ankles and wrists to the bed.

Ichigo was crying so much he could barely see through his tears, the chains having brought forth a pain and fear so intense his mind felt like it was about to explode. Aizen undressed himself and cut Ichigo's clothes off before settling himself between Ichigo's unwillingly spread legs.

"Szayel told me that if your heat didn't come naturally, that it could always be induced by force" Aizen purred into Ichigo's ear, smirking against his neck. Ichigo flinched as a stab of excruciating pain paired with a blinding white light shone from behind his eyes.

Aizen grinned maliciously, "you will make me my heir" he snarled cruelly, snapping his hips forward and sinking himself into Ichigo's ass. Ichigo screamed until his lungs hurt, the small amount of preparation Szayel had done doing nothing to aid the pain of penetration.

He wanted to curl his legs up to protect his largely unprotected abdomen, he wanted to vomit again, and he wanted his Grimmkitty. Ichigo's felt like he was crying blood, the fear and pain giving him a headache so painful he felt himself beginning to pass out.

Aizen mercilessly thrust himself in and out of Ichigo, ignoring the horrendous screams coming from the boy. Reaching forward Aizen grabbed Ichigo's jaw roughly, "look at me, you dirty little slut" Aizen growled, demanding, lost in his own lust. He wanted to see the fear in Ichigo's eyes.

At that moment Ichigo's screaming stopped, gazing at Aizen, who cessed his movements to look the boy's face. His eyes were as big as dinner plates, his expression unbelievably shocked and broken. "No" Ichigo let out a broken whisper, it sounded disbelieving, torn...betrayed. The light left his eyes, leaving him unconscious on the bed, a solitary tear falling down his cheek.

But it's not like Aizen cared, he shrugged and finished himself off inside the boy, he loved a good fuck, and this one had the added bonus of an heir too. Aizen, being a soul reaper (and nothing else) couldn't sense that Ichigo, hadn't even gone into heat.

XXXX

Grimmjow shot up so fast that he forgot he was under the bed and hit his face on the underside of it. He could feel Ichigo was terrified, he needed to get to him, needed to keep him safe. He scrambled out from under the bed and hurtled towards the door.

Only to smash straight into it when the door knob wouldn't turn, allowing him to leave. He shook the knob, trying desperately to get free, but it was to no avail. Grimmjow let out a frustrated growl, he felt Ichigo's fear rise, and it was getting so intense Grimmjow felt his knees shake.

Suddenly Grimmjow let out a scream, collapsing to the floor, pain, pain everywhere! His head, his eyes, his throat, his back, wrist and ankles. But what frightened him the most was the pain in his ass, it could only be one thing and he twitched at the thought of it.

He was crying now, wanting to get to his mate but not being able to, he let out a roar, loud enough to shake the door on its hinges. The pain was getting so intense he was flat out even thinking, he did his best to throw himself weakly on the door, in a pitiful attempt at breaking it down, but just ended up sliding to the ground again.

His vision began to fade, as he felt Ichigo and himself begin to lose consciousness, the pain being too much to handle. _'Look at me, you dirty little slut' _Grimmjow heard faintly through his and Ichigo's link. He felt something snap within Ichigo and a tremendous wave of hurt, shock, betrayal and pain washed over him.

'_No' _I heard Ichigo whimper, funnily enough I echoed his words exactly, not wanting to believe, not wanting to face reality.

Ichigo remembered, remember everything, everything about Grimmjow, and what he had done.

His vision blackened and his eyes shut, a single tear leaving his eye in regret.

What had he done...

XXXX

**KYaaaaAAaa ICHIGOOO! GRIMMKITTY! *rolls around on floor* why am I doing this!? TT~TT I promise all bad will lead to a happy ending. I hate sad endings so I would never do it to you guys.  
Just to make clear when one mate gets hurt the other only feels it as if it was happening to them, they don't actually end up with the same injury. **

**I know its super doper short at only 1300 words, but I've just been writing super fast so there coming out shorter, but I'll work super hard on the next one and get it up to the usual 3000 words. ;) promise. **

**Please continue to read! And don't forget to review!**

To the reader Grimmkitty:

Haha Yes things will generally go in that direction, there may be some variations but it's still basically the same. I LOVE DRAMATIC AND HEART WRENCHING TOO! **(Don't worry everyone it's not an omen)** I can't post your comment again because you have doth protest too much haha, in a good way though. Seriously though, what do you eat? Psychic cookies? In answer to your first question, which you hopefully remember, yes that will happen, pretty obvious from the chapter but I don't want to give anything away for ppl who haven't guessed.

You have so many ideas as well, I love them all! Especially the one where Ichi gets hurt in battle! *swoon* Can't say for certain yet if I'll use any of them, it might take some fine tuning but I do know that I'll get my inspiration from one or all of them haha. SO MANY OPTIONS! Oh but I'll rest assure you I won't kill anyone off, character death has to be done well and I don't think I can handle it. I'm too much of a pansy, I don't read character death fic's because I KNOW I will cry and my feels just can't handle it, I'M DELICATE!.

And don't worry, you don't have to be cautious about suggesting things to me, I was only bothered at the other reader because they were basically telling me my story was sucky and they didn't like how Ichi acted etc. But suggestions are lovely! Haha and I tend to plan fic's out in my brain too, you're not alone! And it wasn't a boring message, I read every word so chill. Thank you so much lovely for all the praise! You are quite the wonderful person!

**Please review everyone and see you next chapter!  
Xx. Usakko- chan! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **

**HOOKayyy! It's been a while hasn't it? I just realised that I never wished you guys a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! (Or just happy holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas) therefore this chapter is your official present for the holiday season...even if slightly belated..**

**Also good news that some ppl might not give a shit about but I have no one to tell so I'm gonna tell you all anyway, I got into my first preference at University! Yay! I've done one year in a photography course and I've just moved back home to go to the best University in the city (in my opinion lol) hoorah! **

**So that's my little tid-bit of news, hope everything is going well for you all in the start of this new year.  
Just to be clear, Ichigo was with Szayel 'healing' for about 2 and a half days after Aizen raped him, I just didn't really know where to put it in.  
Bleach is not mine **** if it was I'd just be drawing Grimmjow all the time.  
TRIGGER WARNINGS  
Please read, enjoy and review! **

**XXXX**

Aizen had been rough, shortly after Aizen was finished Szayel had been called and was told to treat Ichigo's wounds and get him healed fast. Szayel was also told to see if the impregnation process had been successful.

Szayel slowly cleaned Ichigo's abused hole with a damp washcloth and wiped his body clean, placing healing ointment on his wrists and ankles. Szayel slowly took his time healing the unconscious boy, not wanting to add insult to injury, and feeling guilty beyond belief.

Szayel was injecting the modified healing serum into Ichigo's neck for the best results when he spotted a white silvery mark peeking around from the back of Ichigo's neck. Placing the empty needle down, Szayel carefully rolled the boy onto his side.

Frowning at what he saw he fingered the bite mark adorning the boy's neck, this wasn't Aizen's doing. It was made by an Arrancar, only Arrancar's could place mating marks and this one was clearly a feline type.

Szayel gasped and his face went pale, if what he thought was true, then shit was about to hit the fan. He ran over to his machinery and quickly oozed a blue jelly onto Ichigo's abdomen, frantically beginning his search.

To his utter dread, there in the centre of the screen where two, well developed blobs. Blobs that couldn't off been there considering Ichigo's heat wasn't meant to start until tomorrow. Szayel had planned it all perfectly! Ichigo was designed to go into heat 2 weeks after the operation.

So it was not possible that Ichigo was at least one week pregnant, it just wasn't feasible! Szayel Aporro Granz did not make miscalculations! Unless...Ichigo was in the presence of his mate, his body would have known subconsciously if it was around its soul mate, which in turn would have triggered his heat.

_Fuck. _Szayel had unwittingly placed Ichigo in the care of Grimmjow for the time prior to Aizen's supposed impregnation process. Szayel cursed, he should have known what had happened when he saw Grimmjow's reaction to his kidnapping of the berry.

It was a clear territorial display and Szayel thought he must have been tripping on something to have missed such an obvious act of possession. He sat silently contemplating on what to do, tell Aizen and lose the already developing infants or not tell Aizen and keep the children and Grimmjow alive.

The latter was defiantly more appealing. He decided to tell Grimmjow, let him care for Ichigo and the children and just see how things panned out after that. Ichigo was to be placed in Grimmjow's care for the remainder of the pregnancy, as per Aizen's orders. The perfect plan.

That was at least three months of time bought before Aizen noticed the children weren't his. Szayel sighed, it was all he could do but hope for the best at the end of all this. As it turns out Szayel Aporro Granz did make miscalculations...sometimes.

XXXX

Grimmjow was curled up under his bed again, it smelled like Ichigo and was warm, dark and safe. He was feeling a constant wave of stress from Ichigo, but knew he was still unconscious by the lack of anything else. Grimmjow felt dead, his chest felt like it was going to cave in on itself, he felt like his lungs had stopped working and all he wanted to do was hold Ichi in his arms and breath in his scent.

He was staring with dead eyes at the wall his bed was against, he didn't want to see anything, he just wanted Ichi. He felt like he would die without his berry. Grimmjow hadn't slept a wink since Ichigo was taken, he hadn't bathed or eaten (or moved) since Ichigo's episode, not even answering his door when Nel came to see where he had gotten too.

So when he heard his door open quietly he just continued staring blankly at the wall, not even bothering to sniff out who the intruder was. He felt his bed dip with the weight of a body, and then a warm presence behind him. He growled lowly telling whoever it was to fuck off and leave him be.

"Grimmjow, I know you mated with Ichigo" Szayel whispered, causing Grimmjow to whip his head around in shock.

"I-I..." Grimmjow spluttered like a two year old.

"Don't bother, I saw your mating mark, and to make matters worse, you didn't report Ichigo's heat" Szayel quipped, Grimmjow wasn't in the mood to be scolded, he just wanted to go back to pining for his berry.

"How did you know he had his heat?" Grimmjow asked narkily, _stupid know it all bastard. _

"Because Ichigo's pregnant" Szayel said bluntly, causing Grimmjow's heart to turn to ice.

"The original plan was for Ichigo to go into heat two weeks after the operation, so that Aizen could impregnate him and create a stronger warrior. That is until his heat was triggered by being in close proximity with his soul mate. You. Hence him being pregnant and you being the father" Grimmjow just stared at the pinkette.

Ichigo's scent drifted under his nose and he finally realised that Ichigo was the weight on the bed, and to his utter horror, he was indeed emitting a scent pregnant hollows and Arrancar's gave off. Grimmjow clawed his way out from under the bed and peeked over the mattress at his mate.

A rush of warmth and calm went through him and he sniffed slightly at Ichigo, he could tell from his scent that his Ichi was having twins.

"I-I didn't know Arrancar's in heat could get pregnant.." Grimmjow whispered.

"Well you wouldn't, you're still relatively young in terms of the sexual world, you've never taken a mate and no one around you has had children. You've never dealt with mates and heat before, so you couldn't have known this would happen," Szayel said soothingly rubbing circles into Grimmjow's broad back.

Grimmjow stared in shock at Ichigo who was still sleeping soundly, his emotions having calmed at the warmth and tranquillity coming off Grimmjow in waves. He let out a content sigh and rolled slowly onto his side facing the wall. Grimmjow purred at finally seeing his mate after the painful ordeal of the other night, the relief filling him enough to make him forget completely about Ichigo's retaining of memories.

"Thanks for bringing him back Szayel" Grimmjow let out softly silently dismissing him, Szayel nodded and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Grimmjow sniffed the air around Ichigo a little more, before hesitantly getting up on the bed with him. Grimmjow nuzzled into Ichigo's hair before laying himself down next to the berry, arms wrapping around him in a cocoon of warmth.

He felt Ichigo's body relax and his emotions ease, having Grimmjow beside him unconsciously calming the orangette. Grimmjow felt Ichigo beginning to purr in soft greeting next to him and he didn't hesitate to join in with a thunderously loud answer, snuggling himself closer to his mate and running a hand over Ichigo's lower abdomen.

Grimmjow was finally content and for what felt like an eternity without his Ichigo had taken its toll on him, feeling a sudden wave of fatigue, Grimmjow closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

XXXX

Ichigo awoke with a start, arms where wrapped around his torso, placed gently over his lower abdomen. He felt safe, warm and happy, he shuffled around a bit, trying to get even more comfortable in the warm embrace.

Taking in a deep breath as he stretched, and tensing immediately, Grimmjow, Grimmjow was here, his scent was everywhere. Most of it coming from the warm body right next to him, Ichigo whimpered as he began to feel sick to his stomach, everything rushing back to him in a painful montage.

He flew out of Grimmjow's arms, and into the bathroom, not having eaten anything to throw up Ichigo began hurling stomach acid into the toilet. God did it burn like a mother.

"Ichi? Are you alright?" Grimmjow soothed from the doorway, presumably not wanting to get to close to the puke. Ichigo tensed and began shaking uncontrollably, this man, he didn't know what to think about Grimmjow.

The man who had raped and hurt him to such a degree he had asked to be killed, the man that had ripped his dignity and soul in half. Ichigo finished the painful heaving and curled himself up in between the corner of the toilet and shower. Protecting his torso as much as possible.

This blue haired Adonis who had done all those unspeakable things to him and then, somehow, taken care of him, kept him safe...loved him. Ichigo whimpered, he didn't understand, what where these two contradicting versions of the man crouching in front of him. He just didn't understand, he was so frightened, what was going on!?

Ichigo could see Grimmjow slowly slinking his way over, "Ichi-, Ichi are you okay, what wrong?" Grimmjow said in a calm voice, trying to send calming emotions through their link. Ichigo wouldn't have it though, his emotions a strong wall of confusion, and pain.

He pressed himself into his nook tighter, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as he snarled ferociously, warning Grimmjow to stay back or risk losing an arm. Grimmjow looked shocked at first, but was then graced with a look of painful understanding.

"Ichi, Kitten, please, I'm not going to hurt you, do you remember? You're my mate Ichigo...I love you, remember kitten?" Grimmjow pleaded desperately. Ichigo eyed him sceptically with a harsh scowl on his face, lips still raised slightly in his snarl.

Grimmjow moved towards him a little and Ichigo hissed and spat and growled until the bluenette was back at the entrance to the bathroom.

"You hurt me, and then used my stupidity against me!" Ichigo yowled angrily, tears coming to his eyes in pain and confusing. What the hell was he supposed to do now!? He was mated with the one person to have beaten him into such nothingness he had wanted to die. The same man who had then became the one man to love and cherish him so fully, he had found no greater reason to live.

Oh god, the pain lancing through his chest was enough to make him tear his own heart out. He saw Grimmjow wincing and looking like he wanted to edge closer, but a simple low growl stopped him from doing so.

"Kitten, you have to calm down, if you don't it will be too much stress on the cubs and it could be fatal to th-," Grimmjow was cut off with the wave of shock and darkness coming from the carrot top in the bathroom.

Ichigo didn't know what to feel, anger, pain, betrayal, happiness or sadness one thing was certain though he was shocked when he heard the news, and with said news came a thick suffocating blanket of depression.

He, Ichigo Kurosaki, in his stupid naivety at the time, had mated with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and in doing so bound himself to the loving rapist for eternity. This had been enough for him to want to rip his heart from his chest, but now, in hearing he had brought two unwilling and innocent children into the mix, made him want to die of shame.

How could he have allowed this to happen, the children inside him never asked for this, never wanted to be born. But now they were going to be, born to a rapist into a family of hate and pain and disgust. He felt something inside of him break, he wouldn't be able to protect his babies, wouldn't be able to keep them from harm. Not in a place like this, not with a father that even he didn't know what to make of.

"Leave" Ichigo whispered, wanting the man he loved and hated out of his sight, he was practically a waterfall of tears at this point but he was too shocked and hurt to make even a sound. Ichigo just stared at the ground, tears running from his eyes, mouth in a slight 'o' shape and a look of complete and utter defeat in his eyes.

"Please, please just leave" Ichigo whimpered, his voice wavering and cracking, not even looking Grimmjow in the eye.

XXXX

Grimmjow felt all of Ichigo's emotions through there link, even hearing Ichigo think, _how could I let this happen, I'm such an idiot_. He felt Ichigo's deep yearning to be alone, so Grimmjow quietly stood and, leaving the door open, walk away from Ichigo, muttering a quiet sorry as he went.

He knew that this much stress for the babies couldn't be good and would be hurting their development enough for them to potentially die. So he left, not wanting to affect Ichigo or the cubs with any more negative emotions at close range and quickly made his way to Szayel's lab.

"Szayel, quickly Ichigo's-," Grimmjow stopped staring in confusion at what was happening before him. Nel, lying on the table, with blue stuff on her tummy, and both her and Szayel smiling softly at a screen.

"Um, what the hell are you guys doing?" Grimmjow asked a bit more gruffly than he meant to.

"Oh Grimm! I wanted you to be the first to know, but you wouldn't come to your door and I just couldn't get to you! Starkk and I are pregnant!" the sea green woman squealed. Nel, who was practically his baby sister, was pregnant...

"I'll fuckin' kill 'im!" Grimmjow roared hurrying to turn and track down the man he thought was his friend.

"NO! No! Grimmy no, sweetie, he's my mate..." Nel said happily after she was sure she had a firm hold on his arm. Little tyke was strong when she wanted to be. Grimmjow stopped and 'ooohhed' at the sudden exclamation from Nel, it all made much more sense now.

"Well good on ya Kid, you snagged a good one there, he'll take care of you and the little one real good" Grimmjow beamed, with the biggest and proudest shit eating grin on his face. Nel and Starkk, they must have been keeping it on the down low, little pricks. Grimmjow was so filled with pride and happiness that when he finally remembered the reason for coming to the lab a solid half an hour had passed.

Grimmjow paled and tried to feel Ichigo through his link, but instead was met with a solid wall, barring him from Ichigo altogether. It wasn't unusual especially considering how pissed Ichigo was but Grimmjow was worried and he was practically ready to castrate himself and his easily distracted mind. Something wasn't right.

"Shit, Ichigo! Something's wrong!" He yelled, tearing out of the lab, betting his life that Szayel and Nel were right behind him. He slammed into his room and quickly made his way over to the bathroom. The door was closed and locked, _fuck fuck fuck_, "ICHIGO!" Grimmjow yelled through the door, silence greeted him and he started furiously throwing himself on the door. Not even thinking of using his Arrancar strength to get through, he was in too much of a flurry to even realise.

Nel dragged him kicking and screaming to the side, getting him out of the way so Szayel could simply rip the door from its hinges and place it to the side. What they saw made them all gasp, Ichigo, lying in a pool of his own blood, wrist gaping, deathly pale and apparently on the brink of death. Nel let her grip on Grimmjow go out of shock, and as soon as she did Grimmjow flew to Ichigo's side.

Kneeling in his Ichi's blood he cradled Ichigo's head in his lap, drawing him closer and closer until Grimmjow was sure he was crushing him. When in reality his grip was so feather light he was barely holding Ichigo up at all, Grimmjow had, without realising it, begun to cry and his tears mixed with the blood on the ground.

"Ichi no, no kitten, why, why would you leave me, why would you leave me, why would you hurt yourself and the cubs like this, why kitten why" Grimmjow sobbed out hysterically, he spoke his feelings but in reality he knew why, he had felt Ichigo snap when he mentioned the cubs. He had felt the dark intentions when Ichigo asked him to leave, but he had left anyway, and what's worse, he had gotten fucking distracted.

He was such a fucking idiot! Nel had come over and dragged him away again, leaning him up against the wall just outside the bathroom so that Szayel had enough room to heal and save Ichigo. Grimmjow didn't know what he would do if Ichigo died, he could already feel the cold fingers clenched around his heart and he already felt a large tear in his soul, and he knew in an instant that he wouldn't survive Ichigo's death. If Ichigo died, he would have to die too.

Grimmjow began to hyperventilate, his Ichi, his kitten was dying and it was all his fault, he did this, he killed his mate and children, he was nothing but scum and should die for killing his mate and cubs.

XXXX

"SZAYEL!" Nel screamed, it seemed as if Grimmjow was letting himself be pulled into Ichigo's death through there link, if Szayel didn't heal Ichigo fast both men would die. Szayel injected Ichigo with the highest active healing serum he had and made fast work at stitching Ichigo's wrists. After Szayel was sure that Ichigo wasn't going to bleed to death he administered a special blood duplicating injection, which would help Ichigo gain back the blood he had lost in a safer amount of time.

Miraculously the infants were largely unaffected, like some force within Ichigo had wrapped itself around then and protected them against everything the mother was doing. All in all Ichigo was going to live and all he and Grimmjow would need is rest and a safer environment to live in.

XXXX

Grimmjow had dragged himself to Ichigo's side and was resting his fingers on Ichigo's cheek, he could feel Ichigo getting stronger through their link and smiled in relief.

_Please don't leave me like that again _he thought, hoping Ichigo would hear the message.

Grimmjow felt a calm and content wave pass over him, which only intensified when Szayel told him that the cubs were unbelievably alive and well. At this news he felt Ichigo's emotions flare with happiness and slight guilt, but he chased the guilt away as he looked at Ichigo's calm features and sent his happiness over.

Ichigo, and his children were going to be okay, and somehow he knew Ichigo was happy about that, not just being alive but that his babies where alive too.

Grimmjow knew it was going to be hard from here on out, but he also knew that he could do anything with his mate by his side, the feeling only increasing tenfold as he felt Ichigo agree through his emotions. Both sending waves of love to each other, granted Ichigo's a bit reluctant and scared, but still there.

The last thing Grimmjow heard before he fell asleep from exhaustion was Ichigo's quiet voice _Grimmjow._

**XXXX**

**BOOM! Shit I didn't think I was going to add suicide in this but whaddiya know!  
God it was so hard to write this chapter, idk why but I kept getting distracted! One minute I'd be writing and the next I'd be looking up when Kanye interrupted Taylor Swift. Weird as fuck.  
Oh and I'm completely obsessed with raspberry jam atm. Fuck that shit is SO go. **

**Not the any of that is relevant. Haha. Anyway, this is the turning point for Ichi, I was never really going to make him suffer much about whether to trust Grimmjow or not because I figured that would get boring fast. Don't get me wrong it's not gonna be all flowers and daisies straight away but at least Ichigo won't just be in a depressed/confused/suicidal state for like 2 chaps. So I figures this way rolled faster. **

**Please review, I greatly enjoy reading them all!**

**Love Usakko. ;P**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **

**Okay so I figured I should set a goal for myself, and in doing so I have agreed that I'd aim to have this story between 15-25 (maybe 30 max idk) chapters long. I may have a one shot after the story ends depending on what happens.**

**This is kinda just a fluff chapter, I figured you all needed a bit of a rest after what you have all be forced to go through with this story lol lol, not much plot development just a nice easy going chappy for you all, but don't worry it will be back up to its normal pace next chapter. Please enjoy! **

**XXXX**

_Red, flowing everywhere. What had he done? What had he forced himself into? He was floating in a river of blood, above him an all encompassing darkness stretching for what seem like forever. Suddenly the brightest pinprick of light appeared before him, growing brighter and fiercer with every minute._

_He knew, without a doubt the light was his babies, his little children. Fear rained down on him, he could feel the blood turn ice cold around him. They were in trouble, he had ruined them with his own stupidity, his little babies._

"_I got this King" a watery voice rang out from nowhere, Shiro? The light above him suddenly warped. A tidal wave of terror simultaneously crashing around him, were his children dying? The light began to curl into a tight sphere, slight red and black tendrils mixing in with the sphere. _

_He relaxed, calming instantly, it was protection, Shiro was protecting his babies. At least as much as he could until he died. The strange world shook all around him, this was it, this was the end for him and his babies, a dazzling blue light appeared slightly to the right of his children. _

_He could feel the light calling out to him, calling his name, it sounded desperate and scared. His body lifted out of the blood and started hurtling past his children and towards the blue light. He didn't try and fight it, he knew that whatever was happening to him was something good. _

Ichigo awoke with a start, panting heavily and drenched in sweat, nausea swept over him like an impending army and he bolted to the bathroom. He was sick and tired of this morning sickness, it really took a lot out of him. It had been a week since the berries incident and him and Grimmjow where making progress.

Ichigo wasn't scared of him so much anymore as he was just wary, though Grimmjow had proven a great support for Ichigo. Who was still coming to terms with everything that had happened to him in the past month. Ichigo had decided that even though he was hurt by Grimmjow in the beginning the man had more than made up for it in the following weeks.

That wasn't to say Ichigo had forgotten or necessarily forgiven Grimmjow yet. He just figured that Grimmjow was more or less the only true ally he had within this place. Knowing that if Grimmjow wouldn't protect him because he wanted to his instincts would. Guaranteeing Ichigo's safety.

The week had started off rocky, Ichigo not making eye contact or even speaking with Grimmjow, and only allowing Grimmjow to touch him whilst they were going to sleep. They had made enough progress by the end of the week that Ichigo was talking and making eye contact, even allowing Grimm small touches here and there.

Ichigo was still hurling himself into the toilet when he felt Grimmjow behind him, softly rubbing his back, trying to sooth the discomfort in Ichigo's tummy. As much as he hated to admit Ichigo found comfort in the tender action and it helped considerably with his morning sickness as well. Ichigo had found over the past couple of days that, the closer to Grimmjow the better he felt.

It disgruntled him to know that he needed Grimmjow, pissed him off beyond belief too. But no matter how pissed off Ichigo got, he had decided that the most important thing to him where his babies. He was going to live for them, to take care of them and protect them, and if that meant letting Grimmjow help him, then so be it.

"W-water" Ichigo croaked out as he finished emptying his stomach, Grimmjow immediately leaving to get him some from the fridge in the kitchen. God he was exhausted, his stomach was slightly raised as he had started to show within the week. He slept like the dead every night, only to be rudely awakened in the morning by the urge to be ill. All he did during the day was read Grimmjow's manga and eat all of his food, with the occasional violent burst resulting in Grimmjow having a few select items thrown at him or his immediate vacation of the room.

It was an alright set up and Ichigo loved the fact that even though wary of the bluenette, he no longer feared him. After finding out (courtesy of Szayel) that beta's even though submissive, where ultimately the strongest of the pair, Ichigo had gotten enough confidence in himself to start demanding things from his mate. Of course he would never push things too far, but he had fun with it none the less.

Things where finally looking up, at least now he felt like he could get through this horrid mess, for his children at least.

XXXX

Grimmjow awoke to being flung of the bed, landing on the floor with a thud, he looked over to see a smidge of orange running into the bathroom. Ichigo had been having bad morning sickness all week, and Grimmjow couldn't help but feel intensely guilty. It looked painful and Grimmjow winced every time Ichigo's body heaved. Ouch.

After being barked an order to fetch water Grimmjow walked towards the kitchen. At least Grimmjow knew that Ichigo wanted the cubs now, he had felt it through their link. He'd also felt Ichigo's wary acceptance of him and he was more than determined now to prove Ichigo that he was going to protect him and love him like any proper mate should. He wanted to talk to Ichigo about everything that had happened but he didn't want to push the berry away right after having just gained talking status again.

He brought Ichigo's water to him and proceeded to rub circles onto the berries back as he sculled the water like a lifeline. Ichigo dropped his head down onto his knees and sighed, this was really taking its toll on his berry, but Grimmjow couldn't help but be a little excited with the prospect of it being because Ichigo was having cubs.

Ichigo, had gotten up to brush his teeth by this point and Grimmjow worked his way over to wrap his arms around the orangette's waist. He began to purr deeply and slowly rub Ichigo's tiny baby bump with affection. Sending as much love through their bond as he could to try and reassure Ichigo of his intentions. Ichigo was a bit disgruntled at the proximity but relaxed at the deep purr coming from his mate. Grimmjow smiled and softly kissed Ichigo's temple as his mate relaxed into the embrace and lightly purred himself.

Ichigo had adapted to being a hybrid very well, better than most in Grimmjow's opinion. The bluenette just figured that because Ichigo still felt more or less like himself then he was fine with being something different. Grimmjow secretly new that Ichigo was grateful of the change though. He knew that Ichigo had always worried about how he would have kids and that he loved the fact that he was having some now, regardless of who their father was.

Grimmjow picked his berry up and brought him over to the bed again, placing him gently on the soft cushy nest. Then he retrieved some food for Ichigo, placing a small glass of milk and a jam sandwich on the berries lap. Ichigo grinned and devoured all the things set before him. Lately jam and milk where the only things Ichigo could eat without throwing up at the sight of it. Although Grimmjow soon suspected that the meat stage would be kicking in soon. If what Szayel had told him was true, Ichigo would crave bloody meat soon, but only for a short period of time before he went into another phase.

Ichigo finished up his meal and lay back down into the cosy nest that was their bed. Luckily Ichigo seemed to be in a pretty docile mood today, probably from exhaustion having not slept very well the night before. The boy had tossed and turned, fidgeting beyond belief, claiming that he just couldn't get comfortable. He eventually succumbed to rest in the early hours of the morning, sprawled on top of Grimmjow with his head tucked under his chin.

It had been a long night for both of them, so no doubt it would be a lazy day filled with cat naps and snuggling. Grimmjow didn't mind in the least, he climbed onto the bed and settled himself over Ichigo's side, effectively spooning the berry and locking him into a cage of muscled limbs. Ichigo purred quietly and happily drifted in and out of consciousness, napping the time away.

Grimmjow felt content, but questions and statements where bugging him, demanding they be said and ask. He shifted a little next to Ichigo and the younger grumbled, turning fully to face Grimmjow on the bed, so they were chest to chest.

"What is it?" Ichigo growled out, scowling softly.

"N-nothing baby" Grimmjow smiled nervously, pinned under the fiery stare of the orangette, he wasn't ashamed to say he was a little scared...but only a little.

"Don't give me that shit, Grimm, I can feel you thinking and I want to sleep, so you either tell me what's up or I kick you in the balls and through you the fuck out" Ichigo demanded letting a deep growl rubble from his chest.

Grimmjow sweat-dropped, he was really scared now, but that was completely understandable, no one wanted to get their beta angry, in fear that they actually _would_ be castrated.

"I-I just wanted to know if you were excited?" Grimmjow stuttered out.

"About what?" Ichigo said quickly fear licking at their link softly.

Grimmjow stroked a hand through Ichigo's hair, "about the cubs" he whispered with a small smile.

"Oh", Ichigo calmed relaxing into Grimmjow's hold and purring at Grimmjow's actions, a small smile spread across his lips. "Yeah, I really am, out of everything that's happened I can say with confidence that I'm happy about having them" Ichigo said softly with a small touch to his abdomen.

"I've thought of some names!" Grimmjow said with clear excitement and enthusiasm jumping up from the bed and plucking a book from the shelf. Coming back down to Ichigo on the bed he opened the book to a tagged page.

"Now Szayel doesn't know what we are going to be having yet, but he leant me this, so I just chose two boys names and two girls names so far" Grimmjow said smiling at the book as he circled the names with a pen from the bedside table.

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow, slightly dumbfounded at the man's excitement. The goofy grin that Grimmjow wore was slightly enduring and if Ichigo was honest with himself he found Grimmjow's enthusiasm adorable. He was happy that the man was as excited as he himself was.

"Now for the two boys names I chose Hikaru and Kei and for the girls I chose Hotaru and Emiko," he said smiling down at Ichigo hopefully.

"Whaddiya think Ichi?" Grimmjow asked, smiling broadly, a bright twinkle in his eyes.

Ichigo giggled and letting a small smile grace his features he sent a small little burst of happiness through their link. "I think they are wonderful, although ironically enough I do like the name Aoi..." Ichigo said tapering off quietly, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. Grimmjow laughed and settled himself closer to Ichigo on the bed, allowing the carrot top to snuggle himself closer to Grimmjow and his choc mint scent.

"That sounds lovely Ichi," Grimmjow chuckled snuggling into Ichigo cheerfully. They both sighed happily and began to softly purr together the prospect of their babies growing healthy inside Ichigo making them bathe in happy waves.

"I had a dream last night," Ichigo broke the silence softly, "I was in this red river and there was a light above me, I knew it was the babies. Then my inner hollow said he would take care of them for me and the light became a sphere. Shiro protected them when I-... the accident happened, and he saved them for me" Ichigo said with a slight wobble in his voice.

Grimmjow gripped him tighter and held him close, sending reassuring vibes to Ichigo. Who wasn't breaking down so much as he was shuddering at the thought of what could have happened.

"I know I haven't said it, but I know you are going to take care of us, and I just want you to know that I appreciate it, even if I still haven't technically forgiven you yet. But whatever happens I want you to know that I will stick with you for the sake of the children and their protection. But if you put one toe out of line against them, I will not hesitate to kill you...slowly and painfully. Understand?" Ichigo finished his speech with the promise of pain.

"I will protect you and the cubs Ichigo, I love you and I won't let anything or anyone hurt you or our babies" Grimmjow told Ichigo with a deadly serious tone. Grimmjow dropped his head slowly to peck a soft kiss on Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo rolled his back to Grimmjow but still remained in his secure hold, "you better Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, or you'll wish I'd killed you sooner" Ichigo said softly before nodding off into another catnap.

Grimmjow sighed and cuddled his berry closer, he would guard his berry and cubs with his life, even against Aizen if that's what it took for them to be safe. With that he slipped into the cat nap with Ichigo, ready to face their lazy day.

It was just strangely coincidence that Grimmjow had guessed their fate without even realising.

**A/N**

**I know it's a bit of a nothing chapter but I felt like it was needed.  
For the record this was a bit of a hard chapter to write, I've been having a bit of trouble lately with my depression which is why the chapters come out at big intervals.  
I do my best for you guys **** even if at a bit of a shitty pace sometimes.  
I promise next chapter will be more exciting because Ichigo will be ready to give birth! Time leaps ftw. So it will pick up most defiantly. ;P  
Please review, even though it was a pretty boring chapter I still like to hear what you guys think, where will the story go? Will this happen? Etc etc it's all appreciated.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time and thank you for reading too!  
Love, Usakko-chan!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **

**HEY! I've been inspired to write due to the fact that I got a new laptop! Hoorah! I needed it for Uni so I'm trying to get used to typing fast on it. Sorry if this took a while to come out, I'm just getting used to being on a higher dosage of medication and its kinda bummed me out, so sorry but alas! Enjoy kawaii kittens. Xx**

After the talk about baby names Ichigo had proceeded to warm up to Grimmjow more and more. Initiating cuddles, purring loudly and even blushing softly at Grimmjow's perverted advancements although still softly rejecting them.

Not that Grimmjow made them very often…only...every second day…Although in his defence he blamed it on Ichigo's scent changing and becoming mouth wateringly irresistible due to the pregnancy. It was all thanks to Ichigo's natural protective instincts, making him alluring and therefore impossible to abandon, or so Szayel had said.

Grimmjow had, in the mean time, become somewhat of a slave to his mate, fetching the carrot top anything his heart desired. He felt it was important to keep his mate as content as possible, due to the fact that his mate had also slipped into a slight depression.

He had seen that the younger man, although still finding comfort in the Sexta's care, was becoming a little willowed and sick looking. This came from the fact that the younger man hadn't been eating properly, not because he wanted to starve himself, but simply because he forgot to do so. He could only assume that Ichigo was wondering where his friends were, why they hadn't saved him and how he was going to escape from this place safely with his cubs.

Nothing had been heard of the soul reapers or Ichigo's friends and it was only to be assumed that the soul society had barred anyone and everyone from moving between realms. Aizen had on one occasion sent Ulquiorra and himself into the world of the living to suss out any activity but upon arriving they hadn't even been approached.

It was odd and unsettling, but all the Espada had been assured that it was now simply a waiting game between the two opposing sides. Aizen was in no rush as he was in the processes of waiting for his heir to be born. This was undoubtedly his trump card for winning the war. This fact had sent a cold spike of fear through Grimmjow but even so he had remained quiet and loyal.

Grimmjow had steadily watched Ichigo grow bigger and bigger, always making sure he ate and slept under enough blankets, so that he wouldn't fall genuinely ill. It was now 3 days past Ichigo's due date so Szayel and Grimmjow where watching him like a hawk. Both where lounging around in Grimmjow's room, waiting until Ichigo went into labour, watching his every step.

Ichigo was currently moving all the pillows and blankets from the apartment under the bed that Grimmjow had raised to allow better movement for Ichigo and his big baby belly. It now resembled a low den, dark and warm and safe through Ichigo's eyes. Grimmjow had also placed two futons on the ground underneath the bed to allow Ichigo a soft surface to sleep on.

Szayel was taking it as a good sign, saying that Ichigo's natural urges to hide and find a secure place for him to give birth where kicking in. So Grimmjow only assumed that Ichigo moving everything under the bed meant that he was getting ready to give birth, whether the berry knew so or not. Ichigo was still a bit thin for someone who was about to have twins, but he was much better than he was a few weeks ago, much to Grimmjow's delight.

Grimmjow looked over to Ichigo who was now rustling under the bed trying to get comfortable amidst the monstrous amount of pillows underneath the bed with him. Grimmjow heard a few little growls coming from the berry as he struggled with both the pillows and his massive belly. The bluenette chuckled as he stood up and made his way underneath the bed, shoving the pillows around into a comfortable looking position.

"Calm down kitten, you're getting yourself into a bit of a mess here" Grimmjow huskily laughed out, Ichigo just gave him a scowling pout, but flopped into the comfortable nest with a happy sigh.

"I feel weird," Ichigo said with a huff, "like something is wrong and I just can't get comfortable" the berry whined whilst shuffling around again. Grimmjow silently new that Ichigo was about to go into labour, he was also silently panicking as he didn't really know what to do about it. Tell Ichigo what was going on and alarm him? Or call out to Szayel and let him do the talking but alarm him anyway? Deciding to just go for it Grimmjow threw caution to the wind and dove straight in.

"Kitten, now don't be worried, but I think that you are about to go into labour, you're showing all the signs and-" Grimmjow's eyes shot open wide as he was abruptly cut of as Ichigo let out a great yell of pain.

"Grimmjow! Ahhh! Wh-what's happening!? GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo was panting and clenching his belly, tears where beginning to run down his face and he looked utterly terrified. Grimmjow looked down and saw that Ichigo's pants (hakama?) appeared to be wet, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he nearly knocked himself out on the bed trying to get Szayel from the kitchen.

The pink haired man was already on his way though and Grimmjow just moved behind Ichigo and leant the berries head on his chest for comfort. The younger soul reaper groaned as he was shuffled into the appropriate position for birthing. Grimmjow didn't know much about what had been done to Ichigo during the operation and Szayel hadn't said much about it when he had asked.

Only telling him that Ichigo's birth canal was attached to his rectum, so essentially he would be...giving birth...out of his...well, Grimmjow had tried to block it from his memory. But he was assured that everything would go smoothly and Szayel was prepared with all the necessary equipment if it didn't. It was a bit cramped under the bed, but after Szayel had placed various towels underneath Ichigo the space was more than adequate.

Ichigo was still groaning and moaning in pain, his head rocking from side to side and he held Grimmjow's hand with a vice grip.

"It hurts it hurts it hurts, please make it stop, ughhhhhha!" Ichigo groaned out.

"It's okay Ichigo, remember what I told you about breathing okay? You have to remember to breath" Szayel soothed, removing Ichigo's pants and covering his lower half with a sheet and readying himself between Ichigo legs. Grimmjow purred behind Ichigo sending comforting vibrations through the younger's back, rubbing his free hand over his stomach soothingly.

"GRIMMJOWW!" Ichigo screamed, Szayel indicated to Grimmjow that Ichigo was ready to push and the bluenette leant forward and calmly told Ichigo to do so. Grimmjow silently thanked the gods that feline type beta's had a nifty advantage of fast births, natural progression, survival of the fittest etc.

"That's it Ichi, push for me kitten" Grimmjow crooned close to the younger's ear so he could hear over his own screams. The boy was a waterfall of tears at this point and was trying desperately to keep his breathing in time with Szayel's helpful (mock) breaths. Grimmjow did the best he could to sooth the crying carrot but he knew that it was all he could do to sit there and support him.

Ichigo let out a long harsh cry that mixed with a pained mewl and suddenly a baby's cry broke through, causing Ichigo to look towards Szayel and the little blood covered body in his arms. Although it didn't last long as Szayel had to quickly place the first baby onto a bed of towels before the berry began to push again. Grimmjow gazed toward the wriggling and wailing mess on the towels with a massive grin plastered across his face, he was a daddy.

His thoughts were interrupted as another cry rang around the room, him and Ichigo looked towards Szayel as he began rubbing both infants down and bundling them up. Both babies crying loudly and wriggling blindly as they were placed in their mothers arms. Ichigo smiled tiredly down at them, he was exhausted and was basically using Grimmjow as a headboard.

Nevertheless the young man smiled down at his babies with a smile so bright it threatened to blind Grimmjow. He too was smiling widely at his cubs, who looked a little dazed and confused.

"Congratulations you now have two beautiful baby boys" Szayel stated softly before quickly replacing the towels beneath Ichigo and moving to the kitchen to allow the new parents privacy. Ichigo was crying soft tears of happiness as he gazed down at his two sons. The oldest looked most like Grimmjow, his hair was sky blue, and he had Ichigo's warm toffee coloured eyes. The youngest had Grimmjow's dashing cyan eyes but to both parents surprise his hair was snow white.

Neither of them said anything, but both new that it was because of Ichigo's attempted suicide and how Shiro, Ichigo's inner hollow had protected the cubs from harm. Ichigo silently thanked him.

"You've done so well Kitten, they're so beautiful" Grimmjow said purring and placing soft kisses on Ichigo's temple. "What do you wanna call them?" Grimmjow whispered out, almost afraid of rousing the now peacefully babbling children. Ichigo purred softly at the bluenette's actions smiling blissfully at his babies.

"I want to call the eldest Kei and the youngest Hikaru...if that's alright with you..." Ichigo said shyly, glancing up at Grimmjow through his lashes with a slight blush dusting his cheeks. Obviously he was a little bashful at taking Grimmjow's suggestion of what to call the cubs.

"Of course it is Kitten, those are perfect names" Grimmjow smiled at the fact that Ichigo had liked the names he suggested. Suddenly he was startled when Kei gurgled out a giggle at the look of his father's grin. _Perfect names indeed. _Grimmjow reached down to smooth a hand over each of his cub's soft head.

Kei giggled again and let out a high pitch little purr at his father's attention making both parents chuckle. Hikaru simply blinked up at his parents and reached out a cubby and somewhat pale hand, babbling and grasping at the air, wanting to touch his mothers face.

"They are very alert for new-born's, is that normal?" Ichigo asked looking up at Grimmjow who was allowing Hikaru to latch onto his finger and suck on it.

"It's normal for us Ichi, Beta's are strong, stronger I dare say even than the Alphas. You are immensely powerful, I don't even think we have seen the full extent of your abilities. Having said this, the more powerful you are as a beta the better survival rate for Kei and Hikaru. The reason they are so alert is because they are still feeding of your reiatsu, only in small amounts though, but enough to be strong enough against viruses and other things of the like, it gives them a lot of energy" Grimmjow quipped.

"Wow Grimmjow that sounded really smart" Ichigo said, obviously impressed with Grimmjow's knowledge.

"Don't be fooled Kurosaki, he learnt that off me after I gave him a lecture on the inn's and out's of hollow offspring and mating" Szayel blandly stated, coming back from the kitchen to check on the new parents.

"Oh" Ichigo deadpanned looking back to Kei and Hikaru, "your daddy is silly" he cooed unknowingly. Grimmjow just glared softly at Szayel before smirking in happiness at Ichigo's recognition, he was happy that the berry accepted him as the father of his cubs.

"Well as much as this is heart warming to see, we have a problem" Szayel began, continuing despite Ichigo and Grimmjow's worried glances. "As you have seemed to of forgotten, Aizen is expecting an heir of his own right about now and thanks to Grimmjow, we now instead have Kei and Hikaru. So my question to the both of you would be what is your next move? Be warned Aizen is expecting to see the infants within a few days so I suggest whatever action you wish to take should be done so quickly" Szayel said with authority.

The pink haired man didn't need to say anything but with the tense silence that followed it was understood that everyone knew of the risks involved in staying at Hueco Mundo. Ichigo and Grimmjow new that both their cubs lives were in danger, not to mention Grimmjow's. Grimmjow didn't know whether or not Ichigo cared about if he died or not, but he knew that he did so for the babies.

Grimmjow's face hardened at the thought of Aizen killing his children and he let out a low growl, they had to leave, and they had to do it soon. "Ichi, if we leave, what will the soul society do with us?" Grimmjow asked apprehensively, he didn't want to leave one danger only to be faced with another once they reached the world of the living.

"Hopefully if we guard our reiatsu well enough once we enter the world of the living we won't have to interact with the soul society at all. If we get through that then we'll just have to make our way to Urahara's shop in the hopes that he will hide us" Ichigo told the two men in front of him. The orangette new that Grimmjow would come with him. Knowing without a doubt that the older Espada would follow him to the ends of the earth and back again all in the name of protecting him and the cubs.

"I think I will stay here, I believe it's better that you have someone on the inside that can tell you what Aizen's plan of attack will be, because there will no doubt be one. Plus Aizen won't kill me because I'm the only one equipped enough to perform the operation. So I will be more than safe whilst you both seek refuge with this 'Urahara'" Szayel told them. He quickly handed them both coats that would aid them for the winter currently plaguing the world of the living.

"If you move quickly Grimmjow, you will be able to slip through a garganta virtually undetected, but you need to go now" Szayel rushed. Ichigo was feeling hassled, it hadn't even been 20 mins after he had given birth and he was already being helped to his feet and dressed appropriately. He grumbled a bit as Grimmjow forced him into his coat and helped him wrap the twins up in a thick blanket. The good thing about being a hollow beta allowed him to be up and about with minimal pain shortly after births, which certainly help with the escape plan. But he was still tired as all hell though.

"Come on Kitten we need to hurry, quickly now" Grimmjow soothed gently pushing Ichigo into the garganta. Ichigo new that time was against them and that they really needed to get a move on but he was content to simply waddle along through the dark space. Not in a hurry at all as he stared down at his babies smiling faces. Luckily no one seemed to have followed them and as they masked their reiatsu and Grimmjow opened a garganta above Karakura town.

Stepping out cautiously Grimmjow paused, waiting for any sign of the soul reapers, making sure to guard Ichigo by holding him close to his back. Due to their concealed reiatsu they were not detected and where free to make their way to Urahara's shop. Things were going remarkably well, and it was setting Grimmjow on edge, almost like it was the calm before the storm.

The twins babbled, gurgled and wriggled around in Ichigo's arms, trying to reach out and touch the snow that had slowly begun to fall. Judging by the weather and the amount of time he had been pregnant, Ichigo guessed he had been within Hueco Mundo for about 4 to 5 months give or take a few days. He looked mournfully into the dark grey cloud cover as he contemplated why his friends hadn't even attempted to save him.

He knew they would have a good enough reason for not coming to his aid but he couldn't help but be a little disappointed in the fact that he hadn't even heard a whisper of soul reaper action in Hueco Mundo. His only ally now was Grimmjow and he was determined to keep the twins safe, and even after everything that happened he trusted Grimmjow now more than anyone he used to.

He only hoped that Urahara would be willing to hide them from the soul society and anyone who may blab their existence to them. By now both parents were walking their way up to Urahara's door, feeling a slight chill on his back Ichigo held the twins tighter and reached out a hesitant hand to knock on the door.

The knock sounded like it echoed throughout the entire house like a war drum, or at least it sounded that way to Ichigo. Within a few minutes he heard shuffling within the store and the sound of clogs against wood. Grimmjow held Ichigo around the waist, laying a protective arm around the bundle of blankets that was the twins. He was ready to sonido away if this Urahara didn't end up being as accommodating as Ichigo hoped.

The clacking of Urahara's clogs came to a stop and slowly the door slid open to reveal the hated man. As soon as the man's eyes landed on Ichigo encased within the arms of the Sexta Espada they widened to the size of dinner plates and he just stood stock still, in shock.

"Urahara, we need your help" Ichigo said pleadingly, looking at Urahara with desperation in his eyes. The blonde made no move to allow them entry and appeared to still be in shock, although Ichigo could see inklings of guilt seep into his gaze. At that moment Hikaru started whimpering and latched onto the lapel of Ichigo's coat, allowing Urahara a view of chubby little fingers.

"Oh, I see" Urahara said softly, turning to allow the pair entry into the warmth of the house.

_You are certainly in need of help_, Urahara thought to himself, sliding the door shut and following after the odd couple.

**A/N  
ahhhh omggg! Please forgive any spelling or confusing sentences, I am super tired and I kinda rushed my editing.  
I know it's a bit fast and cramped but I wanted to get something juicy out that really got the ball rolling in terms of story plot.  
Oh and I have a fantastic idea for my next fanfic (super juicy and dramatically heart wrenching, **Grimmkitty** I'm looking at you here haha) but rest assure I will finish this baby first.  
In answer to a comment I didn't get the baby names from Ouran I just happened to like them and they fit well. Although I do love Ouran. **

**Please review, I've been having a hard time of it lately in terms of confidence (it might sound weird but it's just the result of my depression and something that happened to me a while ago, YAY!) so I really really reallllllyyyy appreciate all your kind words and support. **

**Love Usakko!  
Xx. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**OHhhhhhh! So I'm glad everyone liked Kei and Hikaru, I thought I had added a description of the little ones but maybe it was a bit vague. So I'm going to put another one in just to clear up any confusion or curiosity.  
Also the reason the twins are so smart/alert for babies that are only a couple of hours old is because, they are technically part animal(?) being cat type Arrancar/Visords. So naturally in the wild big cat cubs become relatively adapt to surviving (walking and stuff) within a short amount of time (mostly thanks to mumma).  
so its somewhat like that, also because of Ichigo and Grimmjow's combined strength surrounding them constantly they also feed of that energy and it makes 'em stronger quicker so that they have a better chance of surviving in the wild per say. Hope that explained it better because I think it didn't make much sense last time.  
Bit of a fluff chapter but hopefully still good.  
Hope you all enjoy, please review! Love Usakko Xx.**

The silence was deafening as the two separate parties stared at each other over the steaming cups of green tea on the table. Urahara reflected guilt in his eyes and gave off the aura of wanting to say something. So Ichigo and Grimmjow waited, Grimmjow felt he should stay out of this matter, feeling Ichigo needed to find the closure for himself.

Meanwhile Urahara's mind was going a mile a minute, trying to come up with the words to tell Ichigo why no one had come to save him. He knew Ichigo was waiting for him to talk, and the pressure was on when he caught sight of the heated glare coming from Grimmjow.

"I-Ichigo, I know what you must be thinking, and let me just say that I am deeply sorry for wronging you in such a dishonourable way. After everything you have done for us I feel like any excuse I give you will not be enough to right what I have done. Having said this I will explain to you why no rescue attempts were made" Urahara sipped his tea shakily before begging.

"It was immediately after the return of Orihime's search party that we found out you had been captured and Rukia killed. Naturally we immediately appealed to the soul society to aid us in another rescue mission. We were told that in light of the impending war you where...not worth the risk of casualties that would no doubt result in the attempt".

"Indeed despite this being said myself and a few others attempted to go to Hueco Mundo anyway, but just as we were ready to go, the stealth force and Captain SoiFon intruded and shut down all operations. Any further attempts from then on where quickly shut down in the same manner, all in the name of waiting for the enemy to come to us".

"Even your father who was willing to become a soul reaper again was apprehended before he was able to take any action, having a block placed on his mind so that he wouldn't notice the difference between you and Kon. Every other way into Hueco Mundo was sealed and guarded, I've never seen such a drastic reaction from the soul society, and quite frankly it's made me a little suspicious" Urahara finished off, letting out a sigh of confusion.

Ichigo simmered in anger, scaring Grimmjow through their link as he felt his mate become engulfed within a cocoon of sheer untainted rage. So angry he was that he wasn't even surprised at finding out his father was a soul reaper. After all the things Ichigo had done, through all the hardships they had faced, when things really mattered he had been left dead in the water. This was not to say that he was angry with his friends, who had, in their own right, tried to help him.

Really his rage was directed towards the soul society, so much so that he felt his anger rising within him, to heights that left Grimmjow clambering to calm him down. Ichigo's reiatsu was slowly rising to dangerously high levels as well.

"Kitten you have to calm down, the cubs can't handle your reiatsu" Grimmjow said quickly, gripping Ichigo's shoulder and running a soothing hand through Hikaru's hair as he whined in discomfort. The orangette quickly came to his senses and calmed down, looking at Hikaru who had smooshed his face into Kei's, holding his older brother close for comfort.

"Might I ask who the little arm I saw earlier belongs too?" asked Urahara trying to sneak a peek at the wriggling bundle in Ichigo's arms. Grimmjow stiffened slightly at the thought of the unknown (to him) man getting too close to his mate and cubs, but relented quickly as Ichigo sent him reassuring vibes.

"It's a long story but I'll try and make it as short as possible..." Ichigo began, telling Urahara everything of his time in Hueco Mundo, even about Grimmjow raping him and the memory loss. The story left Urahara glaring softly at Grimmjow and shuffling across the floor to sit in front of Ichigo, placing a large square pillow across both their laps.

Grimmjow was slightly ruffled at being glared at but let it go because Ichigo hadn't completely slandered him during his speech. He had even gone so far as to thank him offhandedly for helping him so much after his attempted suicide. He watched as Ichigo leaned forward and placed the newborns on the pillow, arranging the blanket around them so that Urahara could see their faces.

Kei giggled at Urahara, possibly laughing at his hat, and reached out purring squeakily at the ex-Captain. Urahara chuckled at the little boy and allowed him to grasp his pointer finger and chew it softly, his sharp little teeth (like a kitten's) not even breaking the skin. Taking in the sight of the two cubs Urahara took in both of their appearances.

Kei seemed to be the more outgoing of the two and seemed to be delighted at seeing new faces. He had his mothers glowing tan skin and his deep toffee coloured eyes that shined every time he smiled, and his head was topped with a little tuft of sky blue hair from his daddy. Hikaru was quieter and seemed shy at meeting new people clinging onto his brother and hiding his face against him at the sight of Urahara. The Ex-Captain was shocked slightly at the sight of the youngest twin, who had very pale skin (not white though) in comparison to his parents, he had his daddy's shocking blue eyes and his little head was topped with wisps of white hair.

Hikaru soon warmed up to Urahara though, seeing that Kei was enjoying his little meal of finger the pale twin giggled and kicked out reaching for the hand Kei was holding. "Uh ugg" Hikaru was trying to pry Urahara's hand away from his brother, and by the way it sounded, it was with much effort. Ichigo chuckled and tickled his youngest under his chin, effectively catching his attention, causing the bub to squeal loudly and turn his dazzling eyes and smile on his mother.

Ichigo let Hikaru grab his hand and he immediately set about copying his brother and began to nibble on his mummy's finger.

"They are both beautiful Ichigo, and rest assure I will do everything within my power to keep both you, Grimmjow and the cubs safe. It's the least I can do after everything, hopefully I can atone enough for my lack of action" Urahara told both the doting parents with a soft smile.

"You can stay in the small house in the underground basement, I had it made down there in case the stealth force ever dropped their guard" Urahara smiled leading them both to the trap door in the corner of the room. Handing them two diapers that had apparently appeared out of nowhere, "I'll go to the store and get you some supplies for the children also some food and clothes, for now I think it best for Ichigo to rest" Urahara left without saying another word. Leaving both men too sonido down to the little shack in silence apart from the gurgling coming from the restless twins.

"Well at least he said he'd help us" Ichigo said with watery smile at Grimmjow, knowing that the bluenette wasn't pleased in the slightest. Grimmjow just stood with his body tensed and back turned to his younger mate. He didn't like the fact that the soul society had blocked any and every rescue attempt for Ichigo. It was suspicious, and the fact that they were getting help from an ex soul reaper was only setting him on edge even more.

Everything had lined up in such a way that it made him think there was something entirely different going on behind the scenes. He didn't want to be under the protection of someone who could potentially rat them out. He didn't think much more about it as Kei suddenly started to cry softly, holding his arms out to his blue haired father obviously asking for a cuddle.

Grimmjow smiled and took his oldest into his arms where the cub immediately tucked his fist under his chin and nuzzled his head into Grimmjow's strong chest. The little bluenette purred squeakily, mewling softly when Grimmjow jostled him somewhat when he sat down next to Ichigo in the small shacks one main room.

The shack was a simple two room system, not unlike Grimmjow's room in Los Noches, it had one big room with one bench along one wall with a fridge on the left end. There was a window above the sink in the middle of that wall, basic tatami mates covered the entire floor. Where a single large round table similar to the one in Urahara's room upstairs sat smack dab in the middle of the room. A small TV sat on the left wall a few feet away from the door that lead to the bathroom. A cupboard on the right wall was slightly ajar, showing two futons and other necessities.

The room was sufficient to their needs and Ichigo gave Hikaru to Grimmjow and set about pulling one of the futons out so that the twins would have somewhere soft to lie down and play. After he finished he moved Hikaru to the bed where he happily set about feeling up the new fabric up as his mother dressed him in the nappy. Grimmjow came up behind him and set Kei down next to his brother, copying Ichigo's movements and dressing the eldest quickly. Hikaru purred squeakily and wriggled over to his older brother to slobber on an ear playfully.

Both parents chuckled at their babies before lying down on either side of them, looking down as they played with each other.

"I trust Urahara enough to protect us Grimmjow...but if things take a turn for the worst I trust in you to take care of your family, do you understand?" Ichigo said with a soft smile. Laughing silently as Kei began to nibble on Hikaru's eyebrow causing the younger to whine a little in annoyance. Grimmjow just nodded, looking down with pure love in his eyes sending a deep rumbling purr through the futon.

Ichigo joined in albeit with a little less vigour as he readied himself for a much need sleep, giving birth and running away without so much as a breather tended to be a little exhausting. The cubs saw their mother lay down and gurgled in interest but soon got sidetracked as Grimmjow began to purr louder.

They looked up at the bluenette with intense interest and Kei began to wriggle his way to his father's side. Hikaru held his hands out to his daddy, silently asking for help. The older man smiled and allowed his younger to grab his hand and slowly dragged him across the bed to rest against his torso. Kei was still trying to wriggle over and after a few huffs finally reached his goal.

Both cubs where now sitting before Grimmjow's bare torso, staring and patting at their fathers chest softly, babbling and growling a little when they thought one was getting more room than the other. Grimmjow was smiling joyfully reaching out to pat Hikaru's head in affection, Kei got a little jealous at this as he glared at his father with a pout and shuffled up to Grimmjow's face.

Proceeding to slap his exposed cheek softly and growling lightly before giving a sharp little bite to Grimmjow's nose.

"Sorry bub, don't worry I love you just as much" Grimmjow purred, nuzzling his slightly stinging nose into his cubs exposed tummy. Causing the little bluenette to squeal loudly, grab his father's hair and nuzzling his face into the soft tresses. Ichigo twitched a little at his cubs noisy antics, and rolled over facing away from the three energetic tyrants.

"Shh we shouldn't wake mumma, he would get very angry and make scary faces" Grimmjow gave a mock growl and nipped softly at Kei's nose, poking Hikaru in the belly. Each cub giggled and covered their faces to try and muffle their high pitched giggles, Kei grabbing at Hikaru and pulling him up toward Grimmjow's face.

Forcing his younger brother to lie down next to Grimmjow's face, Kei finally seemed satisfied and quickly lied down cuddling up to his brother, mewling in comfort. Grimmjow's almost died at the display of cuteness, not minding one bit that he was becoming a major teddy bear in light of his cubs.

The new father sighed in content as his little boys curled up and began to fall peacefully into sleep. Grimmjow felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him and watched as Ichigo rolled over and nuzzled his face into Kei's little tuft of hair. Deciding that it was time for him to rest as well, Grimmjow lay down and coping Ichigo, nuzzled Hikaru's hair. Recognizing his son's unique scent and planting it in his mind, he was so proud of Ichigo and the cubs that his berry had beared for him. For the first time in his life Grimmjow felt truly happy, and with that he allowed his eyes to close, finally finding refuge from all the chaos.

**A/N**

**And there you have it. I kinda wanted to have a little daddy bonding in there because I don't really see too much of it and I just find it incredibly adorable. I know it's just fluff and that it's short but alas it is better than nothing and considering I started Uni this week I think I did pretty good. **

_**And now I ask that you humour me and let me say this next part without too much complaint, you don't have to read it but it's more for me than anyone else.**_**  
I finally went to the doctor for my depression, I mentioned that I was having a hard time of it before and that's because I wasn't doing anything to help myself. It was just a self destructive cycle.  
So finally after 5 years I've done something and I have an appointment with a psychologist this Thursday, wish me luck!  
Also if anyone is feeling depressed I urge you to seek help because existing is not the same as living and you deserve better even if you don't think so.  
I love you all, as people who tell me to preserver and help me become better, you are each special and I thank you for listening to my rambles and reading my stories.  
I'm also here if anyone needs to talk, although professional help would be better I know it's hard sometimes and we all need a little help along the way.  
So feel free to talk if you need. **

**Please review! Love Usakko! Xx. **


End file.
